Chuck and Sarah vs The Second Grade
by David Carner
Summary: Chuck Bartowski is a single parent working on a top secret project for the NSA. Sarah Walker is a former CIA spy, hurt in an accident that made her retire from the CIA and go into teaching. What happens when one nerd meets one former spy and one kid brings them together? (I mean for crying out loud it's me so you know!) No fluffy, no Charah, no nothing...(NO ONE BELIEVES ME!)
1. Ch 1, School Supplies

A/N: I started this in June, then Steampunk and I put this to the side to work on the rewrite (We're 25 chapters in for you keeping score at home.) But I did post the first two chapters somewhere else and people have found out about it. I keep getting asked to put it up here and I keep saying, soon, when I finish something. Today another author asked for me to put it up. A/N 2 is the original A/N. There are currently only 2 chapters done. Like Chuck V2, it will get done, I just gotta finish some stuff. I need to, or my head will explode….not a one of you believe me. Sigh. WillieGarvin I hope you know what you're asking for…enjoy.

A/N 2: I think TianC put it best, Like you'd really be able to resist yourself. May Your Walls Have Joy is giving me the fluffy feels, I keep rereading the Sound of Music, Chuck vs the Yogurt Girl, It's a Wonderful Cover life (come back Kate McK) and That Which Is Greater and then it all clicked in my head. So if you've read any of those above, they have inspired me a bit, maybe even shaped what is about to come out of my head, and I thank each of these wonderful authors for these tales. Should I even bother saying it's fluff? I give you Chuck and Sarah vs The 2nd Grade Ch 1, School Supplies

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I miss my Trapper Keeper.

* * *

Chuck stood at the Buy More Nerd Herd desk and looked around. It was a Saturday and things were unusually quiet. Jeff and Lester were doing what they do best, scaring people. Skip was trying to figure out a way to speak to girls, and Anna was staring at Morgan, Chuck wasn't sure if that was a I want you stare, or I want to kill you stare…or both. Morgan was running around with Sam's school supply list, 'helping.'

"Bartowski, I need to thank you again for covering. Harry Tang is the one making the schedules. He's an idiot," Big Mike said, walking by.

"Yes," Chuck replied grinning. "Yes he is. How are things here?"

"It's the Buy More, Bartowski," Big Mike answered, his eyes showing a man who was dead inside. "It's Purgatory full of idiots." He gestured to Jeff and Lester. "Those two have formed a band. Wanna guess their name?"

"Jeffster," Chuck replied smiling. He then saw the look on Big Mike's face. "Oh. You're not kidding. Oh. Oh, no." Big Mike nodded.

"Enjoy your daughter and freedom," Big Mike said. Chuck nodded grinning. "How is Sam?"

"She is wonderful as always," Chuck replied. "Ellie and Awesome are watching her today. I think they're thinking about having one, but since they had to help me raise her," Chuck shrugged as he trailed off. Big Mike looked around, and stepped closer, his voice low.

"Any word from you know who?" Big Mike asked. Chuck shook his head.

"Nope," Chuck said. "She's running her big pharmaceutical company. She signed away all rights, so…" he shrugged again. Big Mike clapped him on the arm.

"There's gonna come the day you find the right girl, Bartowski, and she's gonna love the both of you for who you are," Big Mike said. "She might even walk through that door right this minute." They both chuckled and turned toward the door as it opened. "How the hell did I do that?" In walked a tall, beautiful, modelesque woman. She had red hair, and it seemed to be blowing in the wind. Big Mike looked at Chuck. "Maybe, not that one, she's a bit too much for you son."

"Noted," Chuck replied. She began to walk toward Chuck. Big Mike gave Chuck a look.

"Good luck, Son," and with that, Big Mike fled. The woman walked up to him.

"Hi, my phone seems not to be working," she said, showing him the phone. "Can you help?" She moved her hair over her ear. Chuck felt Morgan before he saw him.

"That's quite an older model," Morgan said. Chuck turned toward Morgan, staring daggers at Morgan for his lack of tact. "I'm just saying dude, a woman as beautiful and rare as this, deserves the best, and that ain't the best." Chuck resisted the urge to slap his hand over his face.

"I was in a relationship with a guy, and he told me this was the best," the woman said.

"He was an idiot, both for letting you get away and about this phone," Morgan replied.

"Do you want me to leave the two of you alone?" Chuck asked. The woman laid a hand on his arm, keeping him from leaving, Chuck's eyes getting wide.

"Sorry, no, I'm Carina," she replied. "I'm new in town and I was wondering if maybe you could show me around some time."

"Fixed it," Morgan said. Chuck looked over, stunned. Morgan was working? Morgan held his hand out toward Carina and she shook it, a strange look on her face. Chuck was grinning. "The name's Morgan, and our boy Chuck here can't make it, he's got open house tonight. His daughter's going to be in 2nd grade, but I could show you around."

"I don't know, Martin," Carina began.

"Morgan," Morgan corrected.

"You know, Martin here has been my best friend since I was a child," Chuck began.

"Seriously, Dude, you've known me forever, it's Morgan," he complained. Chuck ignored him and continued on.

"I learned something very important with him, if he doesn't like you, your bad news. He didn't like my ex, and well, she wants nothing to do with me or my daughter."

"I tired to tell you, Man," Morgan said. "She was bad news, you could just feel that vibe." Morgan leaned in close to Carina. "You know he won't even Facebook stalk her?"

"Do you?" Carina asked. Morgan nodded and made the pbffth sound.

"I gotta keep tabs on her, she's trouble for my boy Chuck," Morgan said. Chuck was grinning at the situation.

"Maybe you should take me out tonight then," she said, giving him her card. "I'm at Mason 23."

"Alright, text you later?" Morgan asked. Carina nodded, winked and left. She got outside the Buy More, got in her car, and slammed her head against the steering wheel.

"CRAP!" she yelled. "Did he seriously turn me down?"

 **-ooooo-**

"You want me to, what, Sir?" Roan asked, stunned.

"I need you to be an elementary school principal," the current director of the CIA Tom King replied.

"But, Sir," Roan began.

"I don't want to hear it, Roan," Tom said, cutting him off. "You're running around drunk ¾ of the time, you are out of control, and frankly it's this or you resign." Roan was stunned. "And we both know you are qualified, or do I need to dig deep into your file."

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Roan began. "But why?" Tom looked at him. "There must be some reason you have me at the school." Tom nodded, and pushed a folder over to him.

"Bryce Larkin," Tom began. "His former partner, a now, Sarah Walker, is working at the school. She received an injury in her last op, supposedly because of Larkin's screwup."

"You don't believe it?" Roan asked.

"I do believe her, and I do believe she's clean. Trust," Tom began.

"But verify," Roan finished for him. "I mean, it is the very definition of laying low. Who would think to come to an elementary school to find her. So a couple of months?" Tom looked away. "This is my last assignment," Roan said, not asked. Tom nodded. "Have I screwed up that much?" Tom looked away. "Does Diane know?" Tom looked at him.

"I had to fight her to get this assignment, she wanted you retired," Tom said.

"I see," Roan said, standing. He straightened his tie. "Thank you, Sir," he said and began to leave.

"Roan," Tom called after him, but the door shut, effectively ending their conversation.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah looked around her room and was very pleased. She was nervous, but she was teaching a class. She thought the children would frighten her, but they hadn't. This wasn't her first choice, but she had wanted something simple for a career. Not that teaching wasn't simple, but improving kids lives sounded perfect, and for the most part, she'd dodge more projectile vomiting than bullets. She was quite pleased with the night. There was only one child she hadn't seen yet, and then she saw a little brown haired girl with a brunette lady and blonde man. Oh, they looked adorable.

"Hi, I'm Miss Sarah Walker, are you Samantha Bartowski?" Sarah asked. The little girl grinned and nodded. "Do you want to introduce me to your parents?"

"Well, my mom is Jill and my daddy is Chuck but they aren't here," Samantha said. "Can you call me Sam?"

"I sure can," Sarah replied. "So who are these two with you?"

"I'm Ellie, and this is Devon," Ellie said, extending her hand and Sarah shaking it. Sarah did the same for Devon. "We're her aunt and uncle, the Woodcombs. Jill isn't in the picture, and my brother got called away on a last minute install."

"He's fixing a computer for the Buy More," Sam said. Sam looked around, leaned in and whispered. "He calls it his side hustle." Sarah nodded. Ellie was crushed. Big Mike had asked Chuck to install a system at the last moment and offered him big money to do it. He had called Ellie, and she and Sam encouraged him to do so, and they would wait until the last minute to see if he could get home in time. He hadn't and they couldn't wait any longer. Sarah was pushing down her feelings. What kind of parents had had this wonderful kid? A mother that didn't want to be in her life, a father that picked work over her child, and a "side hustle" at that. She knew about hustles. This felt too familiar. She didn't like it, and she wasn't going to let this little girl grow up like she did.

"It was a big job," Ellie stressed. Sarah put on her fake smile and nodded.

"Well, he's just missing out on a good time," Sarah said. She went over her room, where Sam could put her school supplies and that's when she found out she didn't have any yet.

"Chuck was getting them today, but he hadn't gotten home with them before the install," Ellie explained. "Can she bring them the first day?"

"That is absolutely fine," Sarah said. She wondered if there was an install. She wondered if these two were covering, and would have to go out and buy supplies for Sam. Sam, the little girl's name was Sam, and it hit Sarah, hard. That had been her name at this age. "Do you have any questions for me?" Ellie and Devon shook their head. "I hate to run, but I have an appointment with my physical therapist," she said, pointing at her leg.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," Ellie said, and winced. "Sorry, we're both doctors and usually I can spot someone having difficulty." Sarah smiled. "Don't let us stop you."

"Okay, the other teachers will lock up, they know that I have an appointment so take your time," she said, smiling. "I will see you the first day of school."

"I can't wait Miss Walker," Sam said. Sarah turned to her and winked.

"Call me Miss Sarah," she said. "Miss Walker just doesn't feel right."

"Okay," Sam chirped. Sarah took off, not wanting to be rude, but needing to hurry. She saw a tall, curly haired man, hurrying in, and he held the door for her.

"Thank you," she said. "You didn't have to do that, you had your hands full."

"I had to, or my sister would kill me," he said with a grin. He was quite charming and cute. Sarah couldn't help but smile. "I'm running late, and I swore I wouldn't."

"It happens," she said, grinning. "Well I don't want to hold you up."

"Thanks, do you know where Miss Walker's room is?" Chuck asked. "By the way, I'm Chuck." She gave him a smile, but her eyes weren't in it. She told him where the room was and left. She went out to her car, grumbling.

"He's charming, I'm sure he uses it all the time," Sarah grumbled.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah drove to the gym where her physical therapist was. Physical therapist might not have been the right word. Gertrude Verbanski was working with Sarah to try and get back as much use of her leg as possible. She also was a sounding board over her leaving the CIA. Gertrude understood what made Sarah tick, and right now she was ticking…like a time bomb.

The two worked out, with Sarah saying little, except the occasional grunt from hitting the bag, or her leg giving her fits.

"You wanna tell me what's going on or beat the crap out of the heavy bag for no good reason?"

Sarah glanced over at Gertrude. "Just another smug guy using his charming looks to get what he wants and screw over another girl." Gertrude raised her eyebrow.

"Are you pissed at someone new, your dad, Bryce, or all three?"

Sarah snorted. "Probably all three if I'm being honest. There's a little girl in my room, her name is Sam." Sarah paused. They had a deal in PT, no secrets no lies, and nothing left each others mouth about the other. "That was my name, as a kid. Before Mom split and Dad started running cons." Gertrude didn't say anything, she just watched Sarah go to town on bag between sentences. "Her mom's not in the picture and her dad didn't come tonight. Well, that's not true, his daughter and sister told me he got called in to do a job that paid big money and that's why he wasn't there." She stopped and stared at Gertrude. "His little girl even called it a 'side hustle'." Sarah had used finger quotes.

Gertrude took a second before responding. She was pretty sure Sarah was making more out of this than she should. "Single parenting is tough, and sometimes you have to make hard choices, like whether or not to eat."

Sarah gave Gertrude a look and resumed her punishment of the heavy bag.

"I get that, but he was all charming and oozed personality. God, I bet he's Bryce Larkin all over again."

Gertrude ran her tongue between the side of her jaw and her teeth. "So he was suspicious?"

"Oh no, and that's the worst of it." She gave the bag a wicked combo, not using her leg at all, and Gertrude was pretty sure it was frustration she was working out…but the kind? Well, that was the question wasn't it. "I mean he was so nice, and kind, and charming…"

"That's the second time you said charming." Sarah grumbled something to herself. "What was that?"

"I said his stupid hair made stupid animal shapes."

Gertrude bit back a laugh. "I bet the jerk is good looking too."

"Not in your classic sense," Sarah replied, and whaled on the bag for a second. She stopped and thought. "He's quite tall, and lanky." She shook her head in disgust. "And so stupidly charming."

Gertrude nodded like she was agreeing with Sarah. "Such a jerk."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and turned toward Gertrude. "Don't think I don't see what your doing." Gertrude tried to look innocent. "We both know these kind of guys." Gertrude nodded. "They use their stupid good looks and their charm to get out of everything." Sarah saw the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, I've got to get home."

"Oh, someone waiting?" Sarah glared at her. "Soooory."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, it's just I hate seeing that little girl that way."

Gertrude knew she had to try and get through to Sarah. "Did you actually see the little girl that way?"

Sarah gave Gertrude a long look. "I thought I was happy," she said softly. "When I was her age I thought my dad hung the moon. I was wrong and I just never want to see someone else get hurt."

Gertrude laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, make sure before you go off on this guy." Sarah nodded and left. Gertrude crossed her arms, watching her go. "This is gonna be fun," she smirked.

 **-ooooo-**

Roan went into his office Monday morning. School started on Thursday and he needed to get into the habit of being at work on time. Of course, he was late, but it wasn't his fault, it was an ungodly hour in the morning, something like eight AM, and he had no want to be here, especially not sufficiently lubricated for what he was about to deal with. He glanced at former Agent Walker's class roll and moved on. He stopped, and went back, something niggling at the back of his mind. He examined the roster closer and found what he was looking for. A name he hadn't heard in some time, Bartowski. He looked up one Samantha Bartowski and sure enough, her grandparents were Stephen and Mary Bartowski. Why was the granddaughter of Stephen and Mary in Sarah Walker's class?

Roan stood up and walked over to the window, and he saw a Porsche pull up. Not many teachers could afford a Porsche, but he had a good idea who might. He walked back over to the computer and pulled up the parents names. Jill Roberts rang a bell. He pulled out a cell phone and made a phone call requesting a dossier on Jill Roberts and Chuck Bartowski. Something was going on, and it might just save his career.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was standing at the Nerd Herd desk when he saw her walk in…again He kept the internal groan from making its way out of him. He had no idea what she was doing back…wait, did she want another date with Morgan? Chuck nodded, he was happy for his buddy. If she made him happy then he should absolutely go for it. He noticed a very distinguished man following close behind her.

"Carina?" the older man said. Carina stopped, turned, and her mouth dropped. She walked over to him and talked in hushed tones. They glanced at Chuck a couple of times, and Chuck waved after the second one. Morgan walked up to Chuck.

"Checking out my girl, Chuck?"

Chuck grinned at his friend. "No, but the guy with her appears to be pretty suave."

Morgan waved his hand like it was nothing. "We have a connection my friend, one that can never be broken." It was then the doors slid open and Devon walked in. Carina's eyebrows shot up and she followed him. He walked up to Chuck dropped off his lunch, and told him he had to run. Carina's eyes stayed glued to Devon's backside the entire time. After Devon left, Morgan turned to his friend. "What, he looks good in a pair of pants, you can't take that away from him." Chuck wasn't really sure what to say to that. Carina walked over and signaled for Morgan to follow her. Chuck shook his head at the pairing. He watched the tall man walk towards him.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

The tall man smiled as if to put Chuck at ease. "I certainly hope so, Charles Bartowski?"

"Chuck, Sir."

He nodded. "I understand you are one of the top computer repair people within the Buy More."

"Yes sir."

"I am Roan Montgomery, principal at the local elementary school. How would you like a job at your daughter's elementary school as computer teacher? I have obtained a STEM grant and part of the grant allows me to hire someone with more technical knowhow and not required to have a teaching certificate."

"I mean, I have a job here, its only part time, but it's a job. I also have my computer software I'm working on."

"You're fired, Bartowski," Big Mike said behind him. Chuck turned, having not hearing him walk up. "What? Someone that suave looking comes in this place? Either it was real bad news or real good news, manager level news. I was right, and you're fired, so you better take the job."

Chuck turned back around. "So how's your dental?"

* * *

A/N: Oooooo misunderstandings all around….How will they ever figure it all out? I can feel each and everyone of you rolling your eyes on this one…Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!


	2. Ch 2, The New Job

A/N: I swear…you guys…thank you. You just freaking humble me some days. So this is all of this that is written, and I promised I'd finish a few things before I pick it back up. This give you the majority of the backstory. This may be the last thing I post until after Thanksgiving. Dad is still in the hospital recovering and frankly I'm about beat. But enough about me, I give you Chuck and Sarah vs The 2nd Grade Ch 2, New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck,

* * *

Sarah walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. There was no pain today in her leg, just soreness and stiffness. Ninety-five percent of the people who met her couldn't tell anything was wrong with her. The problem was CIA medical. They wouldn't clear her for field work. She could have stayed, been an analyst, taught, station chief was mentioned, but if she couldn't be in the field she thought maybe she could do something different. She thought about the…what had Bryce called the thing he read, a trade paper back? Anyway the book was funnily enough called Detective, but it had Batman, which she didn't understand. What she did understand was a character with a leg injury starting his own detective agency. She had thought about it, but decided it sounded too much like a bad movie. Her life was already too much like a bad movie no one would believe. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

She walked over to the door, opened it, saw who it was, slammed it, and walked away. A few seconds later, the door opened and Carina walked in.

"I don't know if that was necessary."

Sarah continued on toward the kitchen, rolling her eyes where her friend couldn't see them. "Don't care."

"Blondie, I need your help."

Sarah spun, but winced when she planted her leg. "I CAN'T! Get it through your skull Carina, Bryce screwed me over, got me hurt, and I. Can't. Help!"

Carina studied her. "They think you're helping him."

"WHAT!?"

"You know the Bartowski kid in your class? Child of Charles Bartowski and Jill Roberts, both of them went to college with Bryce." Sarah's eyes were wide. She walked over to a stool at her bar and sat down. Carina came further inside. "Talk to me," she said softly.

"Just tell me all of it," Sarah choked out.

"Drink?"

"Please." Carina poured Sarah one, and she slammed it back. "Tell me," she said again.

"Chuck was Bryce's roommate in college. From all accounts, Bryce introduced the two of them, Jill and Chuck, to each other. Jill is running Roberts Pharmaceuticals and thought to be behind some very bad things."

Sarah nodded. "Chuck is a bad guy."

Carina shrugged. "No idea, but he's Bryce's friend, Jill's baby daddy…plus, get this, Roan Montgomery is your new principal at the school."

Sarah gave her a look. She had heard earlier today there was new principal, but why in the hell would Carina care? "Yeah I've heard," Sarah said. "Wait, why does that matter." Carina gave her a look. Sarah started thinking. She knew the name, in fact, she had a class with him at the farm years ago. "You don't mean THE Roan Montgomery?" Carina nodded. "Wow!"

"Your job, if you chose to accept it, get close to Chuck and try to get something out of him about Jill. I'm going to hit him from the government security side. You should try and become friendly. You've still got one good leg and you know that nerd would fall over backwards for you."

Sarah stared at her. "I don't work that way."

"God, Walker, have you gotten laid since Bryce?" Sarah glared at her. "You don't have to make his dreams come true, just do what you know to do. Be sweet to him. Give him the ditsy blonde routine that only you can pull off."

"Amy was better at that than I was," she groused

Carina looked at her. "Damn, you are throwing one pity party. Okay, I'm out." Carina started to leave. "Be a shame to see that kid get put in foster care, especially if he's innocent."

Damn it, Carina. She huffed. "Wait." Carina turned, smirking. "I don't want his kid getting hurt, she's an innocent in all of this. She didn't do anything wrong. She doesn't deserve that."

"Fair," Carina agreed. "No sense getting her involved, she has nothing to do with this."

Sarah started thinking like a spy, something she hadn't actively done in a while. Why go this route? Why not…."Why don't you just seduce him?" Carina looked away trying to think of an excuse. "Wait, he turned you down?" Sarah had new respect for guy. Not that he deserved any respect doing his daughter the way he did.

"That's not important," Carina replied hurriedly. "Listen, Roan has hired him at the school as the computer teacher. Will you help us?" Sarah thought for a second and nodded. "I'll see if we can't get you paid out of this." She shrugged. "Come on, Blondie, this will be fun."

"He turned you down?" Carina rolled her eyes and walked toward the door, Sarah swinging the seat around to watch her. "Carina."

Carina stopped at the door and huffed. "Yes, Blondie, he turned me down, he was too worried about some dumb thing about having to see a teacher. It was the kid, you know they throw off my game." With that, she was gone. Sarah sat there and thought about what Carina said.

"So he blew off a date and went to make money," she said softly. She got up, went over to her computer, and logged into her old account. Maybe one day she'd get around to telling Director King it was still active. How was she to know he knew and was monitoring it in DC?

 **-ooooo-**

Casey was in his robe, as usual, making breakfast. "How's the simulation coming?"

"I found two more buggy lines of code last night," Chuck replied yawning. "I appreciate the NSA connection, Casey, but it would be nice if they paid me a little more so I wouldn't have to have two jobs."

Casey eyed the eggs and grunted. "I've tried to talk to Beckman, over medium?"

"Please, and don't worry about it Casey, I can't ask for anything more than you've done." Chuck grabbed a plate. "I'm gonna have to go to the grocery store tonight."

"Can you please buy some real milk?"

Chuck laughed. "You know what the doctor said, Sam's not lactose intolerant."

Casey shook his head in disgust. "She's lactose unhappy, but who drinks a milk made of nuts? This isn't why I served my country, for you to have nut milk." Chuck listened to Casey ramble on. This was one of his rants he went off on every week or so.

Chuck's parents had been members of the CIA, the infamous Orion and Frost. During an operation when Ellie and Chuck were younger, the Bartowskis rescued Casey who had been injured. They finished John's mission but lost their lives. When Casey returned to the states he quickly became a part of their lives. Once Sam was born, he was Uncle Casey regardless of the amount of grunts and growling that came out of him protesting otherwise.

Casey couldn't stand Jill. He thought she had done Chuck wrong, and there were no words for how he felt she had done Sam. Casey helped where he could with Chuck, but they both agreed they needed time apart sometimes….especially when Casey started talking about how his trigger finger still worked just fine and he still had good sniper skills.

Casey had been quiet for a bit. He had this look on his face that Chuck had seen more since Sam had been born. It was what Chuck called, "It's none of my business but your my family," face.

"Spit it out, Casey."

"Thought you should know, I ran a background check on Sam's teacher."

Chuck groaned. "I thought we talked about this."

Casey shrugged. "You talked."

Chuck gave Casey a flat look. "We agreed."

Casey shrugged. "No, you told me what you thought I should do, and I did what I wanted to."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Typical Casey. The man who claimed not to be part of the family, yet every time Chuck turned around there he was right in the middle of everything. "Find anything interesting?" Chuck figured Casey did or he wouldn't have brought it up.

"She's former CIA, the Ice Queen." Chuck gave him a look. Casey ran his finger across his throat. "Wetwork specialist."

Chuck gulped. "Do I need to worry about discipline at school?"

Casey shook his head. "She's not going to hurt a kid, Moron."

Oh, it was Moron today. Casey was feeling especially sentimental. "You know the terms of endearment can go any time. Any. Time."

Casey grunted. "Walker was good. Hell, she was one of the best."

Chuck thought for a second. "Was? What happened?"

Casey thought for a second. He didn't need the whole story, just enough. He wasn't sure about her, but if he told Chuck the whole truth, he might damn her before they knew everything. "She was injured in an op when her partner did something stupid. He's believed to be dead." Chuck nodded.

"That's terrible." Casey was silent. "I feel there is more."

"Some think he went rogue and really isn't dead. They think he's contacting Walker."

"Casey, you say I talk alot, but for someone who says nothing, you've told me a whole lot that feels like you're circling a point. What is it?"

Casey shrugged. He knew he shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Chuck asked, Chuck was a big boy, so Chuck could hear the truth. "Her partner's name was Bryce Larkin."

Chuck looked at Casey, blinked a few times, looked away, licked his lips, turned back to Casey, got the courage, and spoke. "You know I had a roommate at college named Bryce Larkin."

"No shit," Casey replied. Chuck stared at him. Maybe the nerd really was a moron…"Okay, time to draw you a picture. Your former roommate is CIA."

Chuck closed his eyes. This was just ducky. "Anything else." There was silence and Chuck opened his eyes. The look on Casey's face told him all he needed to know. "Oh come on!"

"The principal at the school," Casey began.

Chuck slumped forward. Was the world actively plotting against him? "You mean the one that hired me?"

Casey nodded. "Roan Montgomery, seduction training specialist, CIA."

"Really? It's a shame you never had to take him." Casey looked away, uncomfortable. "Oh. Oh, my. Casey, whatever happened?"

Chuck was grinning like an idiot. Casey snarled at him. "None of your damn business is what happened."

Chuck laughed and thought for a second. "Say, Casey, you wouldn't happen to know a spy, who's very modelesque, a redhead and seemingly just oozes …uh."

"Carina Miller?" Casey asked in a choked voice. Chuck nodded. "Chuck me!"

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was in his computer lab when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and saw it was the same teacher from the other day that hadn't given him her name and turned out to be his daughter's teacher. The former spy, and who knows what now, besides teacher, Sarah Walker. "Can I help you?" He wasn't rude but he was a bit cool.

Sarah cursed herself inwardly. She had made things much harder on herself with what she had done to him the other night. She now had to smooth things over, and she really didn't want to smooth things over.

"Mr. Bartowski," she began.

"I told you it was Chuck," he replied. "I never did catch your name. Do you do that often, not tell parents who you are? Is it to figure out their problem solving skills? Because that's a very interesting way to engage parents." She could tell why he was irritated, however there was humor in his voice and on his face.

Sarah decided right then and there if this was going to work, she had to dial back her irritation with him. She put on a face of sincerity as she apologized. "I'm sorry. I had an appointment I had to keep and I knew if I told you my name I would be late."

Chuck nodded. "I was past the scheduled time of our meeting," he admitted. "I knew I shouldn't have gone in to the Buy More that morning." He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Raising a child on your own, you have to make some judgment calls, and obviously I made the wrong one."

Oh, he was charming. Was he sincere? She thought he was but she had thought Bryce was as well, as was her father. No….that wasn't true. She had thought her dad was her dad.

It was time to being, and in this case, she was going to kill two birds with one stone. "So, I'm supposed to use this calendar thingy to reserve some time, but I have no idea how to do it. I can barely make Friendster work half the time."

Chuck blinked a few times. Had she broken him? Had she switched topics too abruptly?

"Friendster?" The look on his face…he was laughing at her. She set her jaw. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know anyone still…you know what, it's not for me to judge. Perhaps that's all anyone ever taught you." She nodded her head haughtily. "I would be glad to teach you."

"Teach me what?" The look on her face it was almost like a challenge. The way she held her head, the determination in her face. God, she was amazing. Not physically, she was, but there was something inside of her, that was just special, unique, and Chuck had to get to know her better. He ached to know her, everything about her, and then he remembered Casey and his warning. The last thing Chuck needed was an ex-CIA agent in his life with his daughter around. But, she did need to know stuff…for the children. He should think of the children. He really tried to make himself believe that.

"Whatever," Chuck replied. "Whatever I can do to help."

Roan reached over and clicked off the monitor. He had seen enough. It was obvious these two had a connection, an attraction, even if they didn't know it yet. That wasn't good. While he hated to get in the way of love, this was his career. He needed to think about himself. He was the agent best known for seduction, but that also meant he knew what things went wrong. Chuck Bartowski was a nerd, Sarah Walker was not. These two people just didn't run in the same circles, didn't exist in the same plane. Roan would "help" Chuck with Sarah. That was sure to drive the wedge between them he needed, and then when Chuck was low, Roan would use him to get to Jill and get his job back. That's exactly what he would do.

* * *

A/N: Think of the children!…Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	3. Ch 3, Think of the Children

A/N: Think of the children! Hi, I wasn't going to mess with this one until I got some fics finished but since that time I sure have posted a lot of other things so…I'm just thinking of the children. So what in the world is going on with all these moving pieces? Let's dig a little, shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and we're all only thinking of the children here, right?

* * *

"And you click here," Chuck replied, pointing at the screen. Sarah followed his instructions and they heard a noise from her phone. "That should be the confirmation email." She pulled up her phone, took a look and nodded. "Great."

"Yeah," Sarah said, unconvinced.

"Hey, you do know if you have trouble with anything, you can contact me to help, right?" She gave him a look. "I mean, the children need their time, right?"

"Right, the children," Sarah replied.

Outside, Roan rolled his eyes. This was pitiful, pathetic, and possibly the easiest assignment he ever had. All he had to do was get proof on Jill, keep these two apart, prove Sarah's innocence or guilt…wait a minute. Roan smiled evilly. He could kill two birds with one stone. He knocked on the door, making the two who had been staring at each other jump. "Mr. Bartowski, when you have a moment, could you stop by my office, I need to have a word with you. Nothing wrong, just need your expertise."

"Absolutely, sir, Mr. Montgomery, sir. I was just showing, Sarah, uh, Miss Walker here, how to reserve something on the calendar." He paused, took a breath, and gulped. "For the children."

"For the children," Sarah added. Roan nodded, and did an internal happy dance. This was going to be cake.

-ooooo-

"Charles, have a seat," Roan said as Chuck walked in the door. Chuck sat down and Roan gave him a smile. "You're enamored with Miss Walker."

"Uh, sir, I'm sorry, I'm sure there's some rule against it, it's just she's so…" he trailed off not sure how to describe the enigma that was Sarah Walker.

"Come, come, there's no such thing as a rule against teachers dating."

"There's not?" He was puzzled but realized he shouldn't argue the point. "Well, that's good, but Sarah, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Charles, I'm not going to keep anything from you, but this must stay between us. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

"Of course Mr. Montgomery," Chuck replied.

"In here, it's Roan." Chuck nodded. "I'm here as a member of the CIA keeping watch over Sarah, but I'm guessing you know that?" Chuck's eyes widened. "Come, Charles, John Casey being as close as he is to you, I'd expect nothing less."

Chuck slowly nodded. "So why is she here?"

"Retired," Roan stated simply. "Not by her choice, but she wants a normal life, she wants understanding, and you, young man have the opportunity of a lifetime, all you have to do is just be yourself."

"Myself?" he sputtered. "Have you met me? No, Roan, no one wants me."

"Ah, Charles, she does," Roan replied. "She is drawn to the simplistic life you offer. But you must be wary, her former lover might still be around." Chuck blanched. "I believe you knew him." Chuck nodded. "You must, must let her know how bad he treated you and how he hurt you….the child is yours?"

"Yes!" Chuck replied. "It didn't matter to me if she was or not, but there were tests done. You know Jill and her tests….actually, maybe you don't know."

"She cheated on you with him," Roan replied. "She was pregnant with your child and cheated on you with him."

"I don't think this trip down memory lane is helping anyone," Chuck said, ready to leave.

"No, you don't understand, you need Sarah to know what a cad Bryce really was. It will help her solidify her feelings for you, trust me, Charles."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chuck asked.

"I once knew your parents," Roan replied. "I want you to have the happiness you deserve."

"Thank you, Roan," Chuck said, rising, and sticking out his hand. Roan shook it.

"The least I can do, my boy." Chuck left, shutting the door behind him. Roan shook his head. "Sarah Walker drawn to the mundane lifestyle of Chuck Bartowski. All she needs to do is remember the adventure and fun of Bryce, his upscale lifestyle of spying, attending amazing parties, and she'll reach out to him if he's alive. My job will be done, and I'll be reinstated." Roan grinned. "As if Chuck Bartowski could win that woman by being himself." He sniffed and went back to his computer. "I really should have asked him how to use this thing while he was here."

-ooooo-

Chuck was in the lab when he head the taletell footsteps. He never turned around. "I thought I said no running in school." The small blur crashed into him, catching him in a hug. He scooped her off the ground and put her on his lap. Sarah had just happened to be walking by, saw it, and decided to do some background work. That's what it was, background work.

"Dad, do you like Miss Sarah?"

"She's fine, Sam, why do you ask?"

"She's really nice, and let me color earlier," Sam replied, squirming in his lap.

"I thought I told you not to bother any of the teachers. You promised." He tickled her belly making her squeal. Sarah found herself smiling and fiddling with the necklace she had on that her father gave her when she was a child.

"Well, she saw me and asked me if I wanted to help her, and Dad…I had to. If I didn't everything wouldn't be ready for the first day of school. I did it for the other kids."

Chuck huffed a laugh. "Thinking of the children, huh?" She gave him a look and he just shook his head. "Listen, if she asks, it's fine, but remember she's going to be your teacher, and you have to listen to her."

"Like I do you and Uncle Casey?" Sam asked.

"And Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon," Chuck added.

"And like I pretend to with Uncle Morgan," Sam added. Chuck laughed and squeezed her. "I like Miss Sarah." Chuck gave her a look, and Sarah thought she might cry. "She's nice."

"I'm glad you like her," Chuck replied. "She's going to be a big part of your life this year."

"I hope she likes me," Sam said softly.

Chuck gave her a little shake, earning a giggle. "Why would you think she doesn't?"

"Jill doesn't like me," Sam replied.

"Hey," Chuck began. "You're mom likes you."

"Then why can't I call her Mom? Why don't I get to see her?" She looked at him for a moment, with tears in her eyes. "Why aren't you mad at her?"

"I am," Chuck said softly. "But, I'm not going to be that parent who goes off about his ex and makes his child mad at her. I'm not, Sam. Whatever relationship you two have, as long as it's healthy and she doesn't do something bad to you, I'm not going to interfere."

"Dad, she does do something bad, she hurts me." Sam pointed to her chest. "In here."

Chuck squeezed her. "I feel sorry for Jill." Sam looked at him. "She doesn't get to see what a precious, wonderful, smart, beautiful young lady you are."

Sarah left before she bawled. She had been wrong about Chuck Bartowski. She bumped into Roan.

"Sarah," Roan said. "Is everything all right?"

"It is you," Sarah said, shaking her head. "No."

"Did Chuck do something?" Sarah gave him a look. "I saw you two earlier."

"He didn't do anything inappropriate," Sarah began.

"Ah, that's good."

"But he did do something…made me…" She looked away. "Made me think about the past…excuse me."

Roan watched her walk away, pleased with himself. He didn't think his plan would work so well so quickly.

-ooooo-

"Still a jerk?" Gertrude asked, walking by and watching Sarah attempt to destroy the heavy bag.

"God, how could I have been so wrong?" Sarah asked, with a combination that would cripple a real person.

"Is he still charming?"

"Oh, so charming, and lanky, and good with his daughter." Gertrude was impressed with how she managed to say that with all of the shots she was throwing.

"Was his hair charming?"

She stopped and looked at Gertrude. "I wanted to run my hands through it."

"Such a jerk," Gertrude said as she walked off. Sarah began to pound the bag some more. "I bet he'd be even more of a jerk if you actually talked to him." Gertrude swore the strikes sounded louder.

-ooooo-

"You're quiet," Casey said, drinking his tea.

"I think I need to move," Chuck said, staring off into space.

Casey looked around their house. "I'd miss this place if I'm honest." He speared one of his red potatoes.

"I meant me and Sam," Chuck explained.

"Oh, good plan," Casey said, cutting a piece of steak. He made a face as Chuck reached for the steak sauce. "Don't know what that steak did to you for you to have to ruin it," he muttered. He chewed as he thought. "I'd stay behind, sell the story, catch up later."

"I didn't mean for you to…." He stopped seeing the look on Casey's face. "Nevermind then."

"Kid, if the CIA is watching you it doesn't matter where you go."

"Roan pulled me into his office told me I needed to tell Sarah what a cad, his word," Chuck explained at the look Casey gave him. Casey shrugged and nodded. "Bryce was."

"They think Walker is working with Bryce, and think you are doing something with Jill," Casey said, chewing. Chuck's eyes were wide. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Carina is defiantly here to for Jill…DEA."

"Makes sense."

"Walker is legit retired, and my sources tell me Roan is persona non gratis in the CIA right now so he has been reassigned here."

"Great," Chuck said, pushing his plate away. Casey reached forward, grabbed it, and began to try and clean the steak sauce off of the steak. "Help yourself," Chuck groused.

"I cooked them I will." He paused and pointed a fork at him. "I work hard to make meals for you two, the least you could do is not ruin it with steak sauce."

Chuck sat there a second. "Casey…this is weird."

Casey set his jaw and thought. "Agreed. Let's forget this scene ever happened." There was a knock on the door. "Bet you a gallon of regular milk it's one of the three we just mentioned."

"You want to hurt Sam's stomach?" Chuck asked, getting up to answer it.

Casey rolled his eyes. "No," he groused. "But for Christ's sake. Nut milk?"

"I'll have you know I find the cashew very smooth and creamy," Chuck said as he opened the door looking over his shoulder to Casey. "You can ever get it in chocolate flavor." He turned around and there stood Sarah, eyebrow raised. "Cashew chocolate milk," he explained.

"Because that makes it better?" Sarah asked.

"Not a fan of Cashew chocolate milk?"

"Never had it."

"Well, Numbnuts here can get you a glass if he ever invites you in," Casey said, getting up from the table.

Chuck turned toward Casey. "I know you think your words hurt, but they don't." Chuck turned to Sarah. "Won't you please come in."

Sarah stared through, an amused expression on her face. "You two aren't…" she pointed from one to the other. "You know what, nevermind."

Chuck's face was filled with mirth. "Please, I am begging you, PLEASE, finish that sentence."

"Christ," Casey choked.

Sarah burst out laughing. Suddenly footsteps came down the stairs. "MISS SARAH!" Sam yelled. She launched herself at Sarah, who swooped her up.

"Sam! Careful, you know Miss Sarah has a bad leg." Sarah turned to Chuck, an eyebrow raised. Chuck audibly gulped. "I mean, you wouldn't want to flaunt your relationship with your teacher in front of the other students."

She lowered the eyebrow, the mixture look of amusement and something Chuck couldn't quite put his finger on remained. She turned to Sam. "He is right about that," Sarah conceded. "I need to talk to your dad and…" She turned to look at Casey. "It is UNCLE Casey, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," Sam hummed. "But he's kinda like my second dad." Casey's face fell and Chuck's smile was on full blast with that. Sarah thought her bad leg was messing up because she felt a little weak. She then realized she was feeling the exact same thing in both legs.

"Come on, Munchkin," Chuck said, removing the little girl from Sarah's arms. "We adults need to talk before Miss Sarah makes Uncle Casey stroke out."

"What's a stroke?" Sam asked.

"It's when your brain hurts," Sarah replied, grinning at the two. Sam ran back upstairs.

"Do that again, Walker…" Casey let the threat hang in the air.

"Looks like I missed dinner," Sarah said, grinning.

"We have extra," Chuck offered.

"Wait a minute, how do you like your steak?" Casey had a gleam in his eye.

"Medium," Sarah retorted.

"Sauce?"

"Why?" Sarah replied, almost insulted.

"Hmmph," Casey said, handing her a plate. "Potatoes and green beans are on the counter."

She looked from one to the other. "I need to tell you two this, and I'm not thrilled about it, but Sam doesn't deserve to be caught in something stupid." She sat her plate down on the table, focusing on the two of them.

"That's something the three of us can agree on," Casey said. Chuck nodded.

"Carina thinks you're the key to getting to Roberts Pharmaceuticals." Sarah said.

Chuck looked at Casey. Casey nodded. "Roan pulled me into his office to…." He cleared his throat. "Help me win you."

"No," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

"He told me I should tell you what happened to me by Bryce, how my life is, and you'll move on from that life…toward me." His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. Sarah still had the wherewithall to hide her emotions but Casey saw her and had a grin on his face. She shook her head, and he gave a soft grunt. Chuck looked up. "Casey and I kinda think Roan believes if I do all that, you might contact Bryce."

"Because I'll miss him when I hear what terrible things he's done?"

"He persona non gratis," Casey replied.

"And seriously, let's not kid ourselves, what would someone like you see in someone like me?" Sarah stayed stoic, trying to control things in her. "The fact is everyone is trying to use us against each other to get what they want." Sarah nodded. "Maybe we three should team up, and see if we can't have each other's back."

"Team Moron," Casey muttered.

"So you're the leader then?" Sarah asked, grinning. Casey looked from her to Chuck and shook his head.

"Sarah, I'm not asking you for me, or for Casey. I'm asking you for Sam, she doesn't deserve to get caught up in some government shenanigans."

Sarah nodded. "I'm in," she said offering Chuck her hand. He reached out and shook it, and both looked at each other a little confused at what they felt.

"Christ," Casey muttered.

* * *

A/N: I needed something non-Broken. Think of the children!…Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	4. Ch 4, What Are We Doing?

A/N: Me: I'm going to write Casey and Walker. Facebook: Hey….would you write Chuck and Sarah vs the 2nd Grade and see if you can get Steampunk to write Dive. …..Finnnnnnnnnnne. But know it's only for the children. Ch 4, What Are We Doing

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck…but I'm thinking of the children

"Casey," Beckman said to John, who was standing in his bedroom, his TV serving as a monitor. "What's happened, you look…well, constipated."

"I wish," he muttered. "We have…a situation. It involves…Roan."

Beckman groaned and put her head in her hands. "I thought he'd retire, stay at home, but no, he took the position. He's the principal of children. What do I have to do to get him to see it's time to come home?"

"General, have you, oh I don't know, thought about telling him how you feel?" Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Right. What was I thinking?"

"We made a promise, Casey," Beckman nearly growled. If Casey was a current agent, he'd of let it go. He wasn't.

"The whole intelligence community is aware of that promise in Berlin, General, but sometimes, well, you need to be say what you feel." Beckman stared at Casey. "Christ," he muttered. "This is Bartowski's fault." He straightened and looked at Beckman. "Permission to find another assignment or use Maggie on myself, General."

"You're not part of the NSA any longer, Major, but may I remind you there is a young lady that cares a great deal about you." Casey grumbled under his breath. "So, while this news is welcomed, I would have found out through normal channels. Why contact me?"

"Roan has pulled Bartowski into his asinine plan to flush out Larkin," Casey replied, grinning.

"Oh, God," Beckman groused.

"He believes if Bartowski romances Walker, she'll contact Larkin," Casey explained. Beckman rolled her eyes. "But wait, there's more." Beckman stared at him. "DEA Agent Carina Miller-"

"The Devilspawn?!"

"The one and only," Casey confirmed. "Is after Jill Roberts of Roberts Pharmaceuticals and is using Walker to get close to Bartowski to get dirt on Roberts. Sam is the combination of their unholy union."

"You really don't like that woman, do you?"

"How the hell can anyone not be in Sam's life I don't understand, General," Casey spat. Beckman grinned.

"Casey, I have a feeling you have an idea."

"Seeing as how Roan and Carina want to try and push together Walker and Bartowski, what if we have them be in a cover relationship?"

"Casey, I don't understand," Beckman admitted.

Casey grinned. "Oh, those two are crazy about each other, and their ladyfeelings are everywhere, no offense, General." Beckman nodded. "If we keep those four tied up, I can look into Roberts. Do some real spy work."

"You just want her to go to jail," Beckman surmised. Casey shrugged as innocently as he could….it wasn't that innocently. "What about Bryce?"

"What about him?" Casey asked. "It isn't like we owe the CIA anything. Walker's already crazy about Sam, all I have to do is tell her to watch Bartowski, to keep him safe because if something happens to him, Sam will lose it."

"And if Bryce should stick his head up?" Beckman asked.

"I haven't killed anyone in a bit," Casey replied, shrugging. "I have no problem popping him."

"The project?"

"Right on schedule," Casey replied. Beckman stared at him. "Permission to speak freely?" Beckman nodded. "Bartowski is working as fast as he can, the best he can. He works best when he's not burned out. Some time with a woman might not be the worst thing for him."

"Really, Casey?" Beckman asked, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"General, he likes her, he gets to be around her, what's the problem?"

"What if she likes him?" Beckman countered.

"She does, General," Casey explained. He had a wicked grin on his face. "Former CIA agent with buried feelings, Bartowski, who never met a feeling he didn't want to talk about….those two will have Miller and Montgomery chasing their tails and completely out of my way while I get to Roberts. Make no mistake, General, this is for me. No one does to Sam what Jill has and gets away with it."

"Tread lightly, Casey, but do it." The grin on Casey's face was terrifying.

}o{

Back in the main part of the house, Chuck was washing dishes while Sarah ate. She felt a little weird, but at the same time, she didn't. He looked up at her, and she realized she was staring.

"So no steak sauce, huh?"

Sarah slowly shook her head. "If you cook it just right, there's no need for anything extra," Sarah replied.

"But doesn't it sometimes give it a little extra something?" Chuck replied, a grin on his face.

"We are talking about steak, and not something else, right?" Chuck's eyes widened, and she smirked as she drank the beer Casey had gotten her. She wasn't ready to try chocolate flavored cashew milk, regardless of how creamy Chuck insisted it was. She knew she had knocked him back a step with her question, but it was about time he was the one off-guard instead of her.

"Coffee?" he croaked. Sarah nodded. She decided to let him get his bearings. As he got up to get her a cup, she found herself watching him. His little speech earlier about how Bryce was more her type than he was, had her bothered. How dare he think he know her! How dare he smile at her like that earlier and make her lose the use of her legs and think he was less than Bryce Larkin! How dare he think she was unfeeling…not that she had told or showed him that, but how dare he!

"You okay?" Chuck asked, pouring her a cup and them himself one. She snapped her head to look at him. "You've got a bit of…well, what looks to be anger on your face and I feel sorry for anyone who would get that look." He put the coffee pot back, came back to the table, and sat back down.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at him. Little did he know it was him that anger was building toward, but those words…they just swept it away. "So what are we gonna do, Chuck?"

Chuck shrugged. "How would I know, you two are the ex-spies, not me. And what do you mean we? All I have to do is pretend to do what everyone is suggesting. I'm not getting into anything nefarious or underhanded."

Sarah studied him, and sighed. "Chuck, if they think you are involved in something, what do you think will happen to Sam?" Chuck's eyes grew wide. "I'm not letting them take her, separate you two, or what ever other worry you two have," she said quickly, her hand on his arm. Chuck stared at her and then glanced down at her arm. He looked back at her, but her eyes stayed locked with his. "I promise."

"Sarah…don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly can you do? You're ex-CIA."

The grin hit her face unbidden. "Trust me, Chuck. If I promise you they won't take her or split you two, they won't."

"I believe you," he said, a little breathless. "But again, what can you do? What can I do?"

"We make them understand that neither of us is doing what they think. We make them realize that Bryce isn't a part of my life and Jill, except for the fact she's Sam's mother, isn't a part of yours." She paused. "She's not is she, because if she is, I need to know now."

"No," Chuck replied shaking his head with a look of hurt on his face. Sarah was bothered by how much that bothered her. She found herself getting angry and knew that was ridiculous. "All Sam wants is her mom to love her," he said softly. The anger in Sarah fell away. This was about Chuck wanting Sam to have her mom, not Chuck wanting Jill, at least she didn't think it was. "She made her choice when it came to me, and that is her choice….and-and so is this." He made a gesture toward the house in general. "She doesn't want to be a mom, she doesn't even want Sam to call her mom, but I can't comprehend that."

Sarah wrapped her hands around the cup in front of her, looking down into it. She looked over at him, and he was staring out into space, his eyes teary. "I wonder which is worse?" she asked gently. Chuck turned to her. "To be a terrible parent, and to keep trying, or to know you're a bad parent and stay away."

Chuck took a sip of his coffee, considering. "You know if she'd just admit to Sam that she's not good at this, that she doesn't know how, it would be one thing, but what happened to her, well, getting pregnant, I think she blames Sam."

"That's awful," Sarah replied, stopping herself from stroking his forearm to comfort him.

"I mean, she's pretty awful," Chuck admitted. "After she found out she was pregnant she came to me to obtain 'samples' so she could make sure who the father was." Sarah's eyes widened. Chuck huffed a laugh. "Ellie made me get all sorts of tests on myself after that."

"I like Ellie," Sarah replied. Chuck looked over at Sarah and smiled. "What?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I like the no bullshit attitude she takes." She pauses, running her finger along the lip of the cup. "To be honest, I thought she was making excuses for you the first night at the uh…" She saw the grin on his face and she shook her head. "I thought she was covering for you." She paused and took a deep breath. "The way my mom use to cover for my dad," she finished softly. She darted her eyes over and saw his brow knotted in concern.

"Absentee?"

She snorted. "Chuck, he didn't think of me as his daughter, but his partner in crime." Chuck grinned. "No," she said gently. "Not a compliment, but literally."

"Oh," Chuck replied, and then thought about it some more. Understanding hit his face and his eyes widened. "OH!"

"Yeah, Dad was…is…a conman."

"Oh," he replied softly. She shook her head. On his face, that she could read like an open book was confusion. Not of her situation, but why she chose to share such intimate knowledge of her past with him.

"It's possible," she began with a rueful grin on her face, tracing her finger along the lip of the cup. "That I MIGHT have projected some of my…ugh. I hate this," she said looking at the ceiling.

Chuck leaned forward, grinning, putting his elbows on the table and his face between his fists. "I rather enjoying it."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. He wasn't making it harder on her, but he was teasing her, and she deserved worse, she knew she did, but this was how he was going to handle it. "I may have projected some of my dad issues onto you and Sam."

He leaned back, mock shock on his face. "Noooo. Say it isn't so."

She wadded up a napkin and threw it at him. It bounced of his forehead, making her chuckle.

"Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She took it. "Absolutely," she replied. "But you know we're going to have to appear to be more than that?"

"Why?" he asked honestly. "Listen, no one is going to believe you're dating me. You are too awesome to be with a single dad nerd loser like me."

"Chuck-" she began, a danger in her voice.

Chuck held up his hands. "Listen, we've both got loads of baggage. A TON." She chuckled at that, he was right. "So, you and I hang out. You're a badass, ex-CIA amazing teacher, and I'm a emotionally stunted computer nerd."

"I think I'm more emotionally stunted than you," Sarah retorted.

"It's not a contest," he said with a flat look, making her burst out into laughter.

"So, we spend time together, but how does that convince Carina and Roan that neither of us is doing anything untoward."

"Frankly that's none of their business," Chuck replied.

"Not untoward like that," she said, slapping his shoulder and grinning at him. "That would be none of their business." Chuck had no idea what to do with that. "I mean convince them you're not helping Jill and I'm not helping Bryce's ghost."

"That's not fair." Sarah looked at him. "I mean first you're already cooler than me, and you get a ghost?" She snorted in laughter. "So, as to that issue, I have an idea." She leaned forward. "Morgan likes Carina." Sarah closed her eyes. "Yes, that Morgan, the hairy one." The laughter began.

Neither noticed Casey who had been watching them for the past five minutes. _Christ,_ he thought to himself. _I_ _'ve seen this before. Bartowski is going to try and be her friend, be there for her, and hope she comes to his senses like one of those stupid 80s movies he's always watching. Meanwhile, Walker's on the verge of riding the kid hard and putting him up wet. This is going to be a ladyfeelings trainwreck._ Casey smiled. _This ought to be fun._

A/N: Remember, we need to think of the children. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	5. Ch 5, The PlanKinda

A/N: The plot thickens. Ch 5, The Plan…Kinda

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah sat down for lunch, in the teacher's lunch room. There was a window that separated their lunch area from the kids, so they were able to check on the kids. Chuck and Sarah hadn't talked in close to thirty-six hours since she left his house. She still wasn't sure his plan would work. Carina wanted Sarah to get close to Chuck, Roan wanted Chuck to get close to Sarah, and if she were honest, she wanted to get close to Chuck. Did Chuck want to get close to her?

She sighed and looked down at her plate. The pizza on the plate wasn't square, and it wasn't vegetarian no olives. It was round cheese…that just seemed wrong.

"Um, um, um," she heard Lou say. Sarah looked over to the table beside her. Lou caught her eye and nodded. "Did you see that fine man go into the line?" Sarah shook her head, laughing.

"You know you can't be doing that stuff either now days, right?"

Lou grinned at Sarah. She was the exact opposite of her. Short, brunette, and an odd fondness of sandwiches. "Sarah, I'd climb that guy like a tree," Lou said to her in a low tone.

Sarah nearly spit out her drink. "Lou!" she chastised in a low tone, fighting the grin on her face.

"Don't look now, but he's coming this way," Lou replied.

Sarah shook her head and turned around, and anger welled up in her again. Chuck's eyebrows shot up at the look on her face. She shook her head, nodded toward a chair. Chuck sat down and she heard a hiss of surprise from Lou. "Lou," Sarah said, turning toward Lou, daggers nearly flying from her eyes towards the shorter woman. "I would like to introduce you to my very _close_ friend, Chuck Bartowski. I have his daughter Sam in class. He lives with his John Casey and they raise Sam together."

Lou looked very confused. "He lives with John and raises his daughter?" Sarah nodded. "And he's your _close_ friend." Sarah nodded again. "Really?" Sarah gave her a pointed look. Lou grinned. "Happy climbing," she said softly, turning to give the two of them some privacy. Sarah turned back to Chuck who looked stunned.

"I really don't want to know, do I?" he asked. Sarah shook her head. "So our mutual friend," Chuck began.

"Silver hair and some what dashing?" Sarah inquired.

"Some what?" Chuck replied. "Sarah, come on, I'm 100% straight, but he looks good." Lou turned slowly to look at them, shook her head and turned back around. "Still don't want to know, do I?"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p".

"Anywho," Chuck said, making Sarah chuckle. "Roan wanted to know if you felt the need for us to be…uh…well…"

"Oh, God," Sarah said, dropping her head down into her hands.

"Yes, that is a noise that should be made," Chuck replied. Sarah slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "If it's done right." She stared at him. "It would have just been easier and probably less awkward at this point if I had just said sex."

"It would have been then, now…now that ship has said," Sarah informed him. Chuck nodded. "Hopefully you were more loquacious than that."

"First, thank you, as an educator for using loquacious, it helps restore my faith in the system," Chuck began.

"My pleasure," Sarah replied, shaking her head at the goof across from her.

"Second, you would think I wouldn't make this big of a mess of a conversation about sex twice in one day…" he trailed off.

"Oh, God," she replied. "I know," she added quickly, a grin on her face before he could speak. "I know." She took a deep breath. "What did you say?"

"I said that, that part of my life is personal, and as I and you are both recovering from bad relationships in the past, we were simply enjoying our time together."

"Roan wanted you to hurry up," Sarah suggested. Chuck nodded. "Was there a line about nos turn to yeses when sex is in the air?"

"Why do I feel I got taken to a school I didn't sign up for, nor want?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck," Sarah began. She studied him for a second and then continued. "Are you telling me you don't want to learn how to seduce someone?"

Chuck laid his pizza down, and wiped off his hands on his napkins. "Sarah, what I'm saying is, if I choose to be intimate with someone, I think that's special. If I choose to allow someone in, then it needs to be because of what I feel, see, and understand for that person to be about. To do all of that because I took some class…."

"Seduction actually isn't about sex," Sarah began.

"Oh, I know, he explained ALLLLL of that to me, but Sarah, I want someone to want to be with me." He paused, looking away. He turned back to her, tears in his eyes. "Is it too much to ask for someone to want me for me?"

It took every ounce of willpower in her body not to fly across the table to him. "No, Chuck," she replied softly. "That's not asking too much at all." She took his hands in hers. He lifted his head up and looked her in the eye. "In fact, I think that's the least you could ask for."

"Seriously you two, get a room," Lou said in a low tone. Sarah flicked her head toward the door and the two got up and left.

}o{

The two found themselves in front of Ellie later that afternoon, a mysterious smile on her face.

"So let me get this straight," Ellie said, sitting on the chair across from the couch the two found themselves on. "You two have a double date with Carina and Morgan. Carina is your friend," Ellie said pointing to Sarah. "And Morgan is…well, Morgan."

"Ellie," Chuck said in a disapproving tone. She waved him off.

"And, you two are just friends, and you'd like me to watch Sam so she doesn't get the wrong idea." Sarah and Chuck thought the best thing was to have Sam no where near Carina. Also, if Ellie had Sam, Casey could do whatever black ops thing he hinted to Chuck he needed to do.

"Exactly," Chuck replied.

Sarah looked over at him. He didn't get it. Ellie didn't believe them. She thought that Sarah was falling for Chuck. Sarah knew she was, but what she was most interested in was the way Ellie was watching Chuck. Was he falling for her?

"And you two are just friends?"

"Sarah, will you please tell Ellie that we are just friends," Chuck nearly pleaded.

"Ellie, I am respecting your brother's wishes," she said before she could stop herself.

Ellie smiled at Sarah and then looked at Chuck. "You know what, fine, Friday night, I'll watch her. She can spend the night, that way you can sleep in, as late as you need to."

Chuck looked at Sarah, and then to Ellie. Sarah grinned and nodded to Ellie. She took Chuck's arm before he could say anything. "Come on, Chuck, we have a lot get ready for our double date and you know how grumpy Casey gets when he's made to wait."

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Chuck, don't make me tell him you put ketchup on your steak."

Chuck looked at her in horror, missing the look of amusement on Ellie's face. Sarah dragged him out of the apartment. She turned to him once the door was closed. "Listen, I'm sorry, but we can't have Ellie knowing the truth."

"She thinks we're dating," Chuck replied. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Am I really that bad of an option as a girlfriend?" she asked, barely able to hide the hurt in her voice.

"What? No!" Chuck replied, shocked. "Are you kidding me? Ellie is ecstatic, if there was something real, I'd be constantly pinching myself asking how this was real and not a dream. Sarah, you don't get it. Ellie is gonna push."

"I can handle Ellie," Sarah replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh really," Chuck replied, amused, and mimicked her by crossing his arms. "So if she refers to you as my girlfriend?"

"Fine," Sarah replied. "And you will not say a word, you will not react, understood, this is for Sam."

"Sarah," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "You don't get it. If she talks about you being my girlfriend I'm gonna smile this goofy smile, because that's what I'd do if someone like you dated me."

"Someone like me?"

"Really, you're gonna make me describe you?" Chuck asked, heading toward the car. Sarah saw rustling in the blinds and took his hand. He glanced at her.

"For the cover," she said with a wink. "Yeah, Chuck, how about it, you know if she asks what attracted me to you."

"Oh, that's easy," Chuck replied. Sarah's heart fell. She knew what was coming, she had heard it ever since her CIA days. She wanted to be wanted for her. Not because she looked good. "You've got this amazing heart. Obviously I can't tell her about all the things that happened to you in your life, but I can tell her you have overcome many obstacles, and still have all this amazing love for your kids."

She stopped by her car and turned toward him. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, really," he replied.

She looked away. "I've never had anyone say anything so sweet about me before."

"Golly, gee, ma'am. Now I feel eight." She turned back to him and saw the smile. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself if she tried.

She stepped toward him and brushed away an invisible piece of lint on his shirt, her fingers lingering over his chest for just a moment. "I am well aware that you are not eight, Chuck. I am well aware that you are one hell of a guy. I just have trouble believing you're real and someone hasn't scooped you up."

"Why would anyone want me?" Chuck asked. She shook her head and patted him on the chest.

"Lou ring a bell, Chuck?" Sarah asked, walking over to her car door.

"At school? Yeah, she's nice enough."

"She'd like to climb you like a tree," Sarah said, opening the door. Chuck swallowed, opened his door and got in. "She also thinks I'm the one currently doing all the climbing with you."

"I see," Chuck replied, sounding a little out of breath. "Should I do anything to tell her she's wrong?"

"Up to you, Chuck, up to you."

}o{

Sarah had taken Chuck home. He had very little to say. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head trying to process everything that had been said. It was a lot. She was very aware of that. She hadn't meant for things to go so far.

She got out of the shower and looked down at her bare leg, and the scaring there. If you didn't know where to look, it was hard to see. Bryce. He was the reason she wasn't in the CIA. He was the reason she was teaching and had meet Chuck. And apparently he was the man who had slept with Jill after she was pregnant with Chuck's child. She wanted to murder him, shoot him, and hug him all at the same time.

She toweled off, slipped on a robe, and poured a glass of wine. She was having serious feelings about one Chuck Bartowski and he had to figure out what she was going to do about him. She had to figure out if she could do what she wanted to do. She was pretty sure he was in favor of her thoughts of what she could do with him, but she wasn't 100% certain.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of something electronic coming on. She spun around toward the TV, and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Agent Walker, I need your help," Director Tom King said to her on her TV screen.

}o{

Casey stood outside of Jill's car. It was dark, and he had on his old black spy clothes. He felt his finger twitch. Damn he really wanted to shoot someone. He was heading toward the office, when he saw a form head toward one of the back doors. The door opened, light spilling out. He clearly saw Jill, and the man gave her a kiss as he entered. He turned back, looking over his shoulder, but the light coming out of the doorway, messed with his vision looking out over the dark parking lot. He didn't see Casey, but Casey saw him. Bryce Larkin. What the hell was he doing here? Did Sarah know he was alive? Was she part of a plan to get to Chuck? Was this whole thing an elaborate scheme to get to Chuck and Sam and Chuck's creation. Casey didn't know, but he knew one thing. If Walker was working with Larkin and Roberts, she was going to pay dearly.

* * *

A/N: Remember Chapter 1 A/N that said misunderstandings all around? Keep that in mind. More to come, have faith guys, it's me. Reviews and PMs are always welcome, until next time.

David


	6. Ch 6, Sam and Sarah

A/N: Gadzooks! Is Sarah working with the CIA? Is Sarah working with Bryce? Is Casey mad about nut milk? Has Chuck figured anything out yet? Is Bryce an evil guy? Have I been fluffy enough? Ch 6 Sam and Sarah

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah was beating the bag so hard Gertrude thought it might go flying across the room at any moment.

"Now what did that curly haired, charming jerk do?" Gertrude asked.

"He's not a jerk," Sarah grumbled, hitting the bag extra hard. Gertrude's eyes widened. "He's actually a nice guy."

"So nice you're working with your ex-partner who got him kicked out of college and slept with his girlfriend?" Casey asked, stepping through the doorway. He had driven straight to Sarah's just in time to catch her leaving her apartment and driving to PT. Casey had followed her in and had been listening at the door.

"Don't know why you are, tall, strapping, and chiseled, but this is my place of work and you need an invite to be here," Gertrude replied, her eyes dragging up and down Casey. A slow grin grew over Casey's face.

"Well, am I invited?" Casey asked. Sarah rolled her eyes and waited for Gertrude to throw him out.

"Always," Gertrude replied, a seductive look on her face. Sarah's eyes widened. "But I have a client right now, and I have to respect her privacy, so if she says you have to go…"

"John can stay," Sarah cut in. She had no idea where this was going.

"Gertrude Verbanski," she said, holding her hand out to John.

"John Casey," John replied, taking it. He ginned at her. "Nice grip."

"What can I say?"

"If you two don't mind," Sarah cut in. They both turned to her. "What did you mean my ex-partner?"

"Bryce Larkin," John explained.

"Not possible, he's dead." John shook his head. "Seems I need to correct that situation." Casey stared at her. "That son of a bitch screwed up my leg."

"Right now he's at Roberts Pharmaceuticals, and apparently they're close. I saw him kiss her as he entered the door."

She started to take off her gloves, when Gertrude stopped her. "You going over there to kick his ass won't help anything."

"I'll feel better," Sarah retorted. "That son of a bitch is alive?!"

"That or I saw his ghost, but he couldn't walk through walls," Casey said. "I can't decide if you're a great actor, or you really didn't know."

She pulled off the gloves, pushed Gertrude away, and pulled up her pants to her knees. "Look at this, Casey," she said pointing at her leg. "He's the reason I'm hurt! He's the reason I'm in PT!"

"I notice you didn't say he's the reason you're out of the CIA," Casey said calmly, studying Sarah. She went quiet. "So one of two things, either you're not out of the CIA, or he's not the real reason."

"I thought he was," she said softly. "He's not though." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She looked at Casey, and wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to protect herself. She felt exposed, but she had taken Gertrude's policy of no secrets, no lies in therapy to heart. "You two understand this better than anyone. In that life, it does things to you, your soul. It…changes you. I didn't realize how much I wanted out until I got out. If I hadn't of gotten out when I did…I might be dead."

"And then you started living life and wanted more," Casey said softly. He and Gertrude shared a look.

"Not only that, I had no excuses, nothing to run back to, I was forced to live this life."

Casey was silent for a second. "It sounds good, Walker, but let me ask you this. I don't know you, so how do I know that now you're good enough to go back, you're not going to sell Bartowski down the river?"

She stepped toward him, her eyes blazing. "You don't know me," she said softly, but venom dripping from her voice. "You don't know what I went through and what I'd do to keep Sam from going through a life like I went through. Not having a father that cares, not having a father that loves me unconditionally."

"How do you really know Bartowski's that guy, he's a class A moron if there ever was a moron," Casey countered. "Let Jill walk all over him, getting stuck with the kid, and really, what has he ever accounted for?"

She took one more step forward, her nose would have been level with his if they were the same height. She held herself tall, no fear in her eyes, but daggers flashing. "Casey, Chuck Bartowski is a giving, loving, father, and friend. He is what every woman that has one lick of sense should wish for in a partner, a boyfriend, a husband, or whatever term someone wants to use. I promise you this. I will DIE before I let that sack of shit Bryce Larkin, or Jill Roberts, or anyone else do anything to Chuck or Sam."

"That I believe," Casey said softly. Sarah nodded. "So I guess that leaves one question." Sarah stared at him, waiting. "Do you have one lick of sense?" He saw her blink and then she realized what all she said and how intensely she had sent it. Casey grinned. "I figured as much. Don't hurt him, Walker, it's been a while, he bruises pretty easily." Sarah went red. Casey turned to Gertrude. "Ma'am, it's been a pleasure."

"I hate that you're leaving but I sure do like seeing you go," Gertrude said to Casey as he walked away. Sarah's mouth nearly hit the floor as John Casey, former NSA burnout, did a hip shimmy. Sarah spun to Gertrude. "What? He's got a nice ass."

"I've died and gone to hell because of all those I killed," Sarah muttered.

"So what are you gonna do about Bartowski?" Gertrude asked.

"I have no idea," Sarah admitted. "I need to talk to Chuck." Gertrude raised an eyebrow. "The CIA director contacted me last night." The eyebrow fell.

}o{

Sarah went home that night and didn't talk to Chuck. She wasn't sure how to have the conversation she needed to. She promised herself she'd talk to him tomorrow, before the date. She was chanting that to herself as she saw Casey drop off Sam at the front door. Where was Chuck?

"Casey?" she said, surprising him. "I had car line duty, why isn't Chuck bringing Sam?"

Casey grinned. "Sorry, Walker, your date's canceled tonight." He started to pull away and then stopped. "Say, you wouldn't mind bringing Sam home after school would you?"

"I'd be glad to, but what's going on?"

"Chuck's got the first year teacher flu."

"Oh, God," Sarah muttered.

"Yep, the moron couldn't fight off all the germs, see ya, Walker." Casey drove off and Sam was staring at Sarah.

"Are you dating my daddy?" she asked, glee on her face. Sarah had no answer, only the thought of, oh boy.

}o{

The entire day Sarah had felt Sam's eyes on her and Sarah was unsure how to act. Was she dating her daddy, no. Did she want to date her daddy, she didn't know. Not because she didn't like Chuck, it was just….dating Chuck would be something…she really didn't know how to do. Add in a kid from her class…..was it a bad idea?

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly.

Sarah looked over at her. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I made things hard on you today, and you don't like my daddy." She paused and then quickly added. "I mean like in a dating way." She said it softly and Sarah thought her heart might break. "I think he's the greatest and I just think everyone else should too."

"Sam, it's complicated," Sarah replied. Sam looked like she had something to say. "Go on," Sarah encouraged.

"Aunt Ellie says that's the stupidest word in the world." Sarah's eyebrows raised, but nodded for her to continue. "She says that's the word people use when they are either afraid of hurting themselves, or are too scared to try." Sam looked at her. "I don't think you're scared of anything or afraid." Sarah blinked and looked back at the road. "I just don't want you to not like me."

"Hey," Sarah said, tickling her in the ribs with her right hand, making her squeal. "I like you Samantha Bartowski, I just can't let the other kids know how much. They'll get jealous, okay?"

"You mean it?"

"Sam, I don't say stuff I don't mean."

"So you're really gonna protect me and my daddy?" Sarah turned to her slowly. Oh shit. She had heard. Oh shit. Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry about your daddy."

"Well, I feel sorry for your mom." Sam looked confused. "She is missing out on an awesome young lady that I am quite proud of, and that's her loss."

"You know how we talked about role models in class?" Sarah nodded. "If it's okay with you, I want you to be my role model."

"Sam, I'm not that great as a role model," Sarah said softly. "I don't know what all you've overheard, but I had to work for the government as a spy, and sometimes I had to do some very bad things."

Sam was quiet while she thought. "Like when a cop has to shot a bad guy?"

"Kinda," Sarah replied, wondering why she felt so bad that she was losing this little girl's belief in her.

"Wow, you're even more awesome than I thought!" Sam exclaimed. Sarah's eyes got wide. "So not only have you taught kids, which is awesome, but you were a spy? Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Sarah cursed herself. She had gotten so caught up in the moment she had forgotten who she had revealed the secret too. "Did you do the thing where you repelled down and got some intel?"

"Pbbbth," Sarah replied. She leaned over. "They took that idea from something I did." Sam's eyes got huge. Sarah laughed. "They didn't, but I've done that before, scaled walls, snuck into places, gone to fancy balls in pretty dresses, all that stuff."

"Now I understand," Sam said, nodding sagely. "Daddy….he's kinda boring."

"Hey," Sarah began.

"Daddy spends all his time working to support me, or helping me color, or having a tea party that I make him wear a tiara-"

"Wait, you make your dad wear a tiara when you have a tea party?"

"Yeah, you can't have a princess tea party if you're not a princess." Sarah couldn't argue with that. "I bet your boyfriend is really good looking."

"Sam, listen…I did have a good looking boyfriend, but you know the problem with him?"

"What?"

"He wasn't a good guy. He wasn't like your dad. Your dad is a great guy, and he has a pretty awesome daughter if I may say so."

Sam sat there quiet for a second. "I really wish you'd be my role model."

"Kid, I can't stop you," Sarah replied, shaking her head. "I think it's a bad idea, but if that's what you want…go for it."

"Really?" Sam asked. Sarah nodded. "Thank you Miss Sarah." Sarah reached over and tickled her in the side again, making her squeal. They calmed down as they pulled into the driveway. "Now remember, since you're my role model, if you decide to date my dad, you better not hurt him."

"Sam, I don't think I should."

"Why not?" Sam asked, genuinely confused. "Isn't he a nice guy?" Sarah nodded. "Do you like him?" Sarah grinned and nodded. "Is he good looking." Sarah chuckled as she nodded. "Does he crank your gears?"

"WHAT?" Sarah asked.

"It's something I've heard uncle Casey mumble about you and Dad when he thinks I'm not listening," Sam explained. "So does he?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what that means," Sarah replied.

Sam studied her and shook her head. "I don't believe you, and I think he does, because you're turning that funny color Dad does when I ask him about you."

"Your dad turns a funny color when you ask him about me?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

"Uh-huh, and I'll tell you all about it inside," she said, hopping out of the car and skipping to the door.

Sarah pulled out her phone and called Casey. "Casey, you better stay away for a day or two if Chuck has this bug. Yeah, I'll stay. I keep a go bag in the trunk, old habits. Yes, Casey, I do realize he's in no condition to mix peanut butter with chocolate. I won't let him bake." She looked at the phone. "CASEY!" She hung up and stared at the front door. She was going in there to take care of Sam. That's what she was doing. Even she didn't believe herself.

* * *

A/N: Sarah still hasn't said anything about Director King….hmmmm. (And no Sam is NOT Molly!) (Molly would punch me in the throat if I did that) Reviews and PMs are always welcome, until next time.

David


	7. Ch 7, Nursing Back to Health

A/N: Is this feeling….fluffy? Hehehehehe. Seriously, these schools….they can be a cesspit of germs and colds. Ch 7, Nursing Back to Health

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck….really. I don't…I mean it. I don't.

* * *

Sarah walked inside and looked around. The apartment looked okay, but she heard a noise. It sounded like a cow dying. At least she thought it did. She'd never heard a dying cow before but she was, oddly, 100-percent sure that's what one would sound like.. She followed the sound of the miserable lowing to a bedroom and saw Chuck, lying on his bed. His head was on one corner of the bed, his feet on the other lengthwise. He was wearing a tee shirt and jogging pants, and his hair was deliciously messy… _deliciously messy? What the hell, Walker?_

"You gonna make it, Chuck?" she asked, trying to control of herself.

"Run," came his raspy voice. "Save yourself."

"I'm immune to it," Sarah replied, walking in. She put her cool hand on his clammy forehead. "You're burning up. When's the last time you took anything?"

"Casey says medicine's for-"

"Remember your daughter's in the house."

"...Weak people who would forfeit the republic to commies," Chuck finished. "What did you think I'd say?" Sarah wasn't touching that one. "So four hours ago is the last time I took anything, and if the republic falls, I understand it's all my fault."

"Pretty sure it's not your fault," Sarah said, heading to the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Ibuprofen," Chuck replied. "And OJ."

Sarah paused at the door. "Anything else?"

"Could you put my OJ in my Superman glass?"

Sarah stared at him. "I'd be glad to, but I don't know what that is."

"I've got it Au-Miss Sarah."

Sarah turned and saw Sam holding a bottle of medicine and a glass of OJ in a glass with a picture a very attractive man with his red underwear on the outside of his...blue underwear?. She squatted down and whispered into her ear. "You can't call me 'Aunt Sarah' if I'm going to date him."

Sam squealed. She put a finger to her mouth and made the sign of zipping her lips. Sarah took the medicine and the drink and took it to Chuck. He reached for the medicine and she gave him a look. He thrust his hand out again, and she handed it to him, shrugging. She crossed her arms and grinned as she watched him spend a few minutes trying to open the bottle. "Child proof caps got you down?"

He flopped against the bed melodramatically. She wanted to scoop him in her arms and hold him, but she knew she shouldn't. She really thought she shouldn't… _right_?

She took the bottle out of his hand, opened it, shook out the pills, closed the bottle, sat down on the bed beside him, put her hand left hand under his back, and gently, but firmly lifted him to a seated position. "Thank you," he said softly. He looked so pitiful she wanted to hug him, but she instead handed him the pills, took the glass from Sam, and after he put them in his mouth, handed him the glass. After he swallowed them, she gently lowered him, and then, against her better judgment, moved one of the stray curls away from his face.

"You're so pretty," he mumbled.

"You have a fever," Sarah replied, grinning at him. "Get some rest." Chuck's eyes were already shut and he was snoring softly.

"I'm kinda surprised he didn't want his Star Wars Han Solo glass," Sam said. Sarah looked up at her. "It has him and Uncle Morgan on it, since they're heterosemetrical life partners."

"Heterosemetrical?"

"Yep, they're friends for life. Uncle Morgan is Chewie, since he's hairy," Sam explained.

"I learn the darndest things here," Sarah replied.

}o{

Sarah's eyes snapped open and realized she was being watched.

"Please don't beat me up," Chuck said softly. "I think she needs to get to bed."

Sarah and Sam had fallen asleep while watching Disney movies and having a princess tea party. They were curled up on the couch together. "Careful, you'll knock your tiara off." She and Sam both had on tiaras. You had to: it was a princess tea party. It was dark but Sarah was pretty sure he felt the look she gave him.

"I'll knock off your tiara," she retorted. Chuck froze, the look on his face, priceless. "Here, let me get her to bed, you're still sick."

"Am not," Chuck replied. "Fever's gone." Sarah stood, and put her hand on his forehead and then his cheeks.

"Hmm, well you don't seem it," she agreed.

"I'm not, you can tell I don't have a fever." She shrugged and turned around. He gently grabbed her arm and bent forward, she turned, looking at him. "Kiss it." She didn't move. "My forehead." She froze. "Sarah, that's how you tell, bend forward and kiss it." Sarah leaned forward and hesitantly kissed his forehead. "See, no fever."

She straightened. "Regardless, I am putting this child into bed."

"Because I'm weak from what I've been through?"

Sarah grinned at him. "No, because I want to. Now get to bed. I'll be here in the morning. We need to talk about some stuff." Chuck stood there. "To. Bed."

"Bossy," he muttered walking away.

"He likes it," Sam muttered in Sarah's arms. Sarah snorted and took her to bed.

}o{

Sarah sat at the table in the morning, her stomach churning. She didn't know why she was so worried about telling Chuck about Director King. She couldn't think of a time her stomach hurt this much from worry. Chuck came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, thanks for hanging out last night."

"It's no problem, Chuck. Look, we need to talk." Chuck sat down. "Director King of the CIA contacted me a few nights ago." Chuck dropped his head. "It appears Bryce isn't dead."

"I can't believe this," Chuck muttered.

"I feel nauseous," Sarah said softly.

"I know, I do too," Chuck replied. "What did King wa-" Chuck cut off mid word as Sarah ran past him into the kitchen. "Wait! Don't throw up in the-" She threw up in the sink. "I'm gonna have to sanitize that," he muttered as he stood up, walked over, and gathered her hair as she wretched again. "That's a lot."

"I don't need commentary," she muttered through gasps of breath.

"Sorry," he replied, reaching over and grabbing a washcloth. Sam came down, surveyed the scene and walked away. She came back a few seconds later and gave Chuck a hair tie. He put Sarah's hair in a ponytail. She tried to give him a look. "Listen, we can talk about how good I am at fixing your hair later, right now I'm more concerned about you not throwing up on it."

"Thank you," she muttered.

}o{

Chuck sat on the couch, his arms wrapped around a pillow, staring at the TV. He had tried watching anything and everything, but nothing could take his mind off of the news Sarah had told him. Bryce Larkin was alive. Bryce Larkin used to be Sarah's former partner. Bryce had slept with Jill. Chuck was glad Bryce wasn't dead…that meant he could punch him in the face.

Sam was on the couch reading another book for her STAR test on Monday. As she closed the book, she looked at her father. She could tell he was upset. He usually wasn't that upset unless Jill had done something to her.

"Daddy, did Jill do something?"

"No, Baby," Chuck replied, turning to her. "Why do you ask?"

"You only get this upset when she's done something. But you don't have to worry about her anymore, I have a new role model now, it's Miss Sarah."

Chuck looked at his daughter. "Sam, I-I….Miss Sarah might have to leave, her boyfriend has come back."

"Is that the good looking one?" Sam asked. Chuck's eyes widened and he instinctively pressed his lips together. He nodded. "She doesn't like him. She said he's not a good guy, like you."

"Wait, whaaaa?" He dropped the pillow and turned toward her.

"She said he wasn't a good guy like you and when I asked if you were good looking, she nodded."

"Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yep, and she wouldn't answer if you cranked her gears," Sam said, still coloring, not seeing her father nearly choke. "But she turned the same color red you do when I asked you."

"Sam, you can't go around saying that!"

"I'm sorry. It sounds funny, Daddy, and I heard it from Uncle Casey."

"She's right, it does sound funny," came the weak voice behind him. Chuck spun, saw Sarah, got up, and went over to her, trying to help her to the couch, even as she tried to push him off. Sam went to get medicine and some OJ.

"You should be in bed," Chuck said.

"Is that a pickup line to get me in your bed? Because it's really lame," Sarah replied. Chuck turned red. "Seriously?"

Sam came in with medicine and some OJ in a glass with a woman in white, holding what looked to be some space gun, and her hair in a bun.

"This is Princess Leia," Sam said. "She's the best. She has to save Han after he messes up saving her."

"Figures, guys always need saving in the end, don't they?" Sarah asked taking a drink and downing the medicine.

Sam nodded. "She's also in love with Han…that's the one my dad is," Sam said as Sarah was drinking the rest of her OJ. Sarah nearly choked.

"Sam, let's quit trying to kill our guest," Chuck said gently.

"Sorry," Sarah croaked. "Sam, I need to talk to your dad privately for a bit, is that okay?"

"Can you please not kiss right now, he just got well," Sam said walking off.

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KISSING?!" Chuck yelled after her. He turned back, seeing Sarah wincing. "Sorry," Chuck said, taking the glass.

"I mean she has a point." Chuck swallowed, not sure how to take that. "Listen, we need to talk about King."

"Sarah, when you're better," Chuck insisted.

"No," Sarah replied, a little surprised herself at her insistence. "I haven't known you long, Chuck, but I do know if left to your own devices you'll think up something." Chuck didn't answer, but the sheepish look on his face told her what she needed to know. "King did not know Bryce was alive."

"Then why send Roan here?"

Sarah sighed. "Would you believe a really complicated love story?" Chuck didn't know how to respond to that. "Roan had been pressured to retire by the woman that loves him, but he still feels he has something to give the agency. He's the one that currently is not in contact with King. I was asked to watch him. That's it. If I see something weird, to report it. Nothing to do with you."

"So what about Bryce?"

"I don't know, King isn't allowed to tell me anything else, but he's asking I stay away from Bryce." Chuck didn't say anything. Sarah closed her eyes, exhausted.

"I mean I get why," he said softly. "He's probably scared you'll kick pretty boy's ass." Sarah snorted. "Okay, back into bed."

"You seem awful insistent on getting me in your bed," she said, opening one eye.

He colored, but held her gaze. "Yes, yes I am," he said softly.

"Okay," Sarah replied, just as softly. "Everything Sam told you is true."

"I'm gonna need to talk to her about eavesdropping," Chuck said, helping her up and guiding her to his room.

"Don't be too hard on her, I'm rather glad she did."

"Me too," Chuck said helping her into bed. He straightened, and she was already asleep. "Me too."

He then heard the most awful noise in the world. "DADDDDDYYYYYY!" He heard the noise again, and he ran.

}o{

"Hey, time to get up, Big Guy," Gertrude said, shaking Casey awake. Casey had crashed on her couch after following Jill all night, trying to find Bryce.

"Thanks, Gertrude," Casey mumbled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and accepting the cup of coffee Gertrude offered him. There was a knock on the door. "Expecting someone?"

"No," Gertrude said. They both pulled out their guns. Gertrude gave him a look. "Casey, it's not proper to pull out a gun at someone else's house."

"I'll cover you," he grunted. She walked to the door and looked out the peep hole.

She turned slowly back to him. "Tall, good hair, pretty?"

"Larkin," Casey growled. "What the hell is he doing here?" Gertrude opened the door, and both of them pointed their guns at Bryce.

"Casey, please put down your weapon, I have no desire to die. I need your help." Casey gave Gertrude a look, and she pulled him inside the apartment and shut the door behind him. "Casey, please."

"Talk, Larkin. And know, if I don't like what I hear, I'm shooting you." Gertrude glared at him. "Fine, Gertrude is shooting you." Gertrude smiled.

* * *

A/N: GADZOOKS! Reviews and PMs are always welcome, until next time.

David


	8. Ch 8, Something About a Blue Eyed Girl

A/N: A cliffhanger….or was it….a fluffhanger? Huh? Huh? *crickets*….finnnnnnne. Ch 8, Something About a Blue Eyed Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anything related to it….at least that's what the NDA I signed says….wait a minute….

* * *

Sarah got out of her Porsche and headed inside of her apartment building. She hadn't been home since she left Friday morning to go to work. Thank God she hadn't gotten that goldfish, it would probably be dead. She opened the door to her apartment and stopped. There stood there redheaded she devil herself.

"Walk of shame, Walker?" Carina asked, leaning against the arm of her couch.

"I've never had a walk of shame in my life, Carina," Sarah replied, shutting the door and entering her residence. "Apparently you aren't doing it right."

"Mrrow," Carina replied, making a claw swipe with her hand. "Apparently he didn't scratch all of that itch." Sarah gave her a flat look. "What?" she asked, holding up her hands. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate you sacrificing for your country but it wasn't necessary."

"I didn't do shit for our country, I'm retired, okay?"

"Walker-"

Sarah spun. "Carina, Chuck was sick, then I was sick, and then Sam was sick. There were people throwing up, there were people making sounds of dying calves, and there was a sick little girl. Now I don't know how you get down, but that is NOT sexy time! Now, I am going to go shower." With that she marched into the bathroom.

"Soooo, nothing incriminating on the nerd?"

Sarah stuck her head out. "You mean on the amazing man who has raised his little girl after his ex-girlfriend signed away all rights and won't let Sam call her mom?"

"Now, wait a minute, Walker," Carina began, seeing the passion in Sarah's eyes.

"You mean the amazing man that held my hair as I threw up that thinks he's not good enough for me?"

"Oh hell, Sarah, no," Carina whimpered.

"You mean the amazing man who's hair needs my fingers in it ASAP."

"You're gone," Carina said, shaking her head.

"And so are you," Sarah replied, pointing to the door. "Out."

"Sarah."

"Out," Sarah said, marching her to the door. "And by the way," she added as she had the door open. "If you hurt one hair on that man's beautiful head, if you try and do anything to him or his daughter…I will end you." Carina stared at Sarah. "Do we understand each other?" Carina nodded. "Good." And with that, Sarah shut the door in Carina's face.

Outside, Carina pulled out her phone. "Roan, we have a problem."

}o{

It had taken most of the morning for her to calm down and as she sat with her lunch she wondered just how much she should say to Chuck. She wasn't 100% sure how he felt about her. She wasn't sure how to do….well…whatever. And she didn't want to hurt Sam. She refused to hurt Sam.

"Good weekend, Sarah?" Lou asked, sitting down next to Sarah, a knowing grin on her face. "What do you think would happen if I asked Chuck out?"

"I'll have you know I spent the majority of the weekend in his bed," Sarah blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Good for you," Lou said shoulder bumping her. "I was afraid you wouldn't make the move having Sam in your class." Sarah sighed and gave Lou a look. "I've missed something."

"I was sick all weekend and so was Chuck and so was Sam," Sarah explained. Lou began to laugh. "There was a lot of hair holding going on."

"Well, did you get your hands in his?" Sarah snorted and Lou bumped her shoulder again. "Girl, go get it. He's in to you."

"You think?"

"Sarah, we've all kinda known Chuck since Sam's started kindergarten and no one can get him to pay them the least bit of attention." Lou smiled at her, and Sarah tucked her head. "He's got his eyes on you, and not in that creepy perv way, you know?" Sarah nodded. "It's like he's trying to figure you out. It's like he's trying to figure out what makes you tick. I've seen some of the other guys look at you, and you know what there after. That one? He wants to know all about you, and I think that scares the hell out of you."

"How do you know so much?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"I'm the shortest person in every room," Lou said shrugging. "I pay attention to what's going on and sometimes people don't notice me. I see things, and I think about them." She looked out the window and got up. "Now, I'm taking a certain tall, lanky, curly headed hunk's seat. Go get him."

"Thanks, Lou."

Chuck walked up and noticed the matching grins on Lou and Sarah's face. "I don't even want to know, do I?" Sarah shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Sarah replied. "Eating light, I don't need another round." She thought they should ease into things. "Did Casey say anything?" Chuck pressed his lips together and looked down at his plate. Sarah's eyes widened at his reaction. "Hey, what ever he thinks, that's on him, you know?"

"No, it's nothing like that, it's…" Chuck shook his head and turned to her. "He's kinda moved out for a bit."

"Did I do something?"

Chuck shook his head. "Oh, no." He looked around to make sure they were alone. "So, Casey took us in after mom and dad died, but once I had Sam, her and I moved back into the old house, which is where I live now. Casey made up a room, just in case, and he's never left. I've pretty much been working two jobs ever since Sam was born, one at the Buy More with crazy hours and then for the government as well. I'm working on some NSA code." Sarah nodded. "So for the first time in a while, I'm available to parent." Chuck shrugged. "He said it would do Sam and I some good, to just be the two of us."

"Are you overwhelmed?"

"What?" Chuck asked, his voice going up an octave. "Me, nooo."

"So you don't want me to come over and help?"

He spun and quickly took her hands. "Please, I'm begging you, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, Casey did so much, and I know I shouldn't have kidded him when he wore the apron, but I couldn't help myself."

"Breathe," she said softly. Chuck took a deep breath. "Chuck, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Chuck said, shaking his head. "For so long all I've done is work, and make sure I was at Sam's events and he took care of so much, I begged him not to go."

"Chuck," she said, squeezing his hands.

"I'm a grown ass man and I don't know how to cook, or do laundry, because he took care of everything."

"While you took care of Sam?" Sarah asked, looking him in his eyes. He nodded. "You couldn't do any of this stuff in college?"

"Okay, I can do laundry, but Casey gets this perfect press in my slacks, and I'm all wrinkled and frumpled today."

She pushed the chair back and slowly, and on purpose, looked him up and down. She met his eye, reached over, grabbed a carrot stick, and popped it in her mouth. "Looks good to me, Bartowski."

"Well I never," he said, mock disgust on his face. "To just….look at me like I'm some sort of eye candy."

She leaned forward. "You think you're eye candy?"

Chuck swallowed. "Have to be for someone, somewhere, right?"

"But do you think you are, right here, right now, for me?" The bell rang, Chuck's tongue was tied. Sarah smirked at him. "I guess you got lucky."

"I hope," he croaked. "I hope I'm eye candy."

She looked at him and nodded. "Good answer, Chuck. Good answer." Her eyes widened. "Wait, I have therapy tonight."

"Okay, I get-"

"Chuck, can I do it tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sarah, you can come by anytime you'd like," Chuck replied. He stopped and thought about that. "I-I mean, that is to say-"

"Thanks, Chuck." She reached over and squeezed his arm. "See you later?"

He nodded and she left. Lou walked up beside him. "Exactly how terrible was I at that?"

"However terrible you think you were," Lou began. Chuck nodded for her to continue. "You were worse." Chuck hung his head as Lou walked off.

}o{

"Why exactly am I staying here with you?" Bryce asked Casey. It was evening, Casey waiting for it to get dark before going on his nightly Jill surveillance.

"Because I don't 100% trust you, m-…." Casey shook his head.

"What were you going to say?" Bryce asked.

"I was gonna call you moron, but you don't deserve the title," Casey retorted. "Now here's the thing, you stay away, do you hear me." Bryce opened his mouth. "Bryce. Stay. Away." Casey opened the door and walked out.

Bryce stood there a minute and shook his head. "Sorry, Casey, I gotta see her," and he left the apartment.

}o{

The next morning Chuck entered the school, and Roan fell in step beside him as he walked toward the computer lab. "Charles, if you would join me in my office, there is something I think you need to see." Chuck followed Roan to his office. Roan went to his desk, held his hand out to the seat across from him, and he and Chuck both sat.

"Charles, I fear I have led you wrong," Roan began.

"No, Roan, I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you I never would have met someone as wonderful as Sarah Walker," Chuck replied smiling. Roan gave him a sad smile, and pushed a manila envelope over to him. "What's this?" Chuck opened the envelope and stared at the picture.

"It gives me no pleasure to show you this, Charles," Roan said softly. "I feel it is somewhat my fault that I have gotten you into this mess. I feel if I had not of pushed you, you would not be here. Do you need to take the day?" Chuck looked up at Roan, shock on his face. He shook his head. "Good man," Roan said.

"Thank you, Roan," Chuck said softly, pushing the picture back into the envelope and standing. He held out his hand, Roan shook it, and Chuck walked off.

Roan pulled out a cellphone. "Problem solved," he said simply when the person on the other end answered the phone.

}o{

Chuck sat at his kitchen table, studying the photograph. He had begged off lunch with Sarah, telling her there was something he had to do. He had studied the photograph all through out lunch. He knew exactly what all of this meant. There was a knock on the door. He got up, picked up the photo, walked over, and opened the door.

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah said with a smile. She took one look at his face and the smile fell off. "What's wrong?"

Chuck held up the photo and she gasped. "I'd say we have a problem," Chuck said, gesturing with the photo of her and Bryce, with the time stamp reading last night. She looked up at him. "A big problem."

* * *

A/N: DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Reviews and PMs are always welcome, until next time.

David


	9. Ch 9, Give Them Something to Talk About

A/N: 18 months ago I began writing on this site. For 18 months there have been chapters I have been terrified to release, and yet, they came out fine. Yesterday…yesterday I released a chapter with so many clues in it I though it was too easy. That wasn't supposed to be that big of a cliff hanger. It wasn't supposed to make you think that I'd do that, but if you did, please know, EDC is laughing his head off. I'm sorry, he's evil. Ch 9: Let's Give Them Something to Talk About.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck…and you'll have to yank my fluffy fanfic crown from cold dead hands. :)

* * *

Sarah sat at the kitchen table, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know when she had hurt so bad. She felt two small arms go around her shoulders.

"Here, Miss Sarah," Sam said, handing her a towel and a wet washcloth. "He's gonna be here in just a second. He's getting the solution." Sarah could only nod.

"Okay, okay, I've got it, you wanna get by-" he was cut off by her grabbing his arm and dragging him over to her. "Okaaayyyy," he said, as she pulled her eyelid opened. He saw the offending piece of onion in her eye, and carefully flushed it away with the eye cleaner.

"Oh thank God," she whimpered, relief spreading through her eye. "That's ridiculous how much that hurts."

"You okay? Need me to do anything?" Chuck asked, squatting down to get a good look at her face. She gave him a soft smile and shook her head. "I got some solution on your shirt. Want me to grab you a tee shirt and I throw yours in the dryer." She nodded. "Okay, you sure you're okay?" She nodded, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I don't know if you are really okay, but I am," he replied grinning. He thought about what he said and his face twitched.

Sarah snorted at him. "Go on, you goof," she said. Chuck walked off and she turned to Sam, who put a finger to her lips, and then zipped it. Sam skipped off to her room. What a difference an hour made.

}o{

 _One hour earlier_

Sarah stared at Chuck, emotions flying through her. What was this picture? How did he get it? Who had done this to him? What must he think?

"I'm sorry," Chuck said shaking his head and stepping back. "I wanted you to know what was going on and where I was earlier today. Come on in. Anything happen at lunch?" Sarah stared at him in disbelief but came inside. She shut the door behind her and just kept staring at him. "What?"

"That's your reaction to this photo?"

"It's fake," Chuck replied, shrugging.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Many reasons, but the obvious one is you wouldn't do that to Sam," Chuck said, shrugging. He took the bags from her hand and headed into the kitchen. She could have fallen over. She shook her head and followed him inside to the kitchen. "So spaghetti bake, huh?"

"You said many reasons," she mustered out.

"Yeah, the shadows are wrong, they're pointing different directions, but the biggest giveaway is your hair is too short," Chuck replied, unloading groceries from the bag. "Are you sure about this onion? We always use Vidalia onions." He paused, seemed to think for a second, and then continued. "Regular onions make me cry when cutting them."

"I'll chop them so you won't have to," she responded softly, almost automatically. She shook her head, still amazed. "My hair is too short in the picture?" Chuck nodded like it was obvious. "It was in a ponytail, how could you know that?"

"This weekend when I was holding it, I noticed how long it was. The picture is obviously older, you were a little younger in it. I notice things about you, Sarah. Sorry, I hope that's not creepy." He was going to say more, when she shot the distance between them in two steps, cupped his face in her hands, and pulled him in for a kiss.

He was shocked at first, and then he reacted and pulled her against him, her mouth started to open when it happened.

"YES!" Sam yelled. The two broke apart and spun to see Sam with the biggest smile on her face. "I know, I know," she said and mimicked zipping her lips shut.

Chuck turned back to Sarah who gave a wincing shrug. "I mean we can't have the other kids at school jealous that I'm dating one of the dads."

"Yeah, can't have that," Chuck replied, eyes wide and mind attempting to reboot.

}o{

Chuck brought her a tee shirt and she went to the bathroom and changed. She walked out, took her shirt from him and showed him how she would operate the dryer if it was hers…and then she used it…just like it was hers.

"We've got about 20 minute on the spaghetti bake, so, back to the problem when I got here tonight, who do you think is behind this?" Sarah asked as they were walking back to the living room.

"Well, obviously Roan," Chuck replied. "He gave it to me. I wonder if Carina is as well, they were together." Chuck looked over at Sarah's face, a thundercloud. "Did I do something?" he asked in a panic.

She shook her head. "I might have gone off about how great a guy you are and how much I enjoy being around you," she said with a wince. He started to talk when there was a pounding on the door. Chuck gave Sarah a look and she shrugged. He got up, but her hand caught his wrist and they headed to the door together. Chuck opened the door. "What the hell?!"

"Sarah?" Bryce asked.

"Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"Damn it, Larkin!" they heard Casey yell from behind.

"Please, Chuck, I have to see her," Bryce begged.

"She's right here," Chuck said, motioning to Sarah.

"Chuck." Bryce paused. "Sam. I need to see her." It started to dawn on Chuck was Bryce was saying. "Did you ever see the test results that Jill made you take for paternity? Do you know?" Casey had made it to them, and from the look on his face it was becoming clear, Chuck was the only one this thought had not occurred to. He felt Sarah take his hand. "I'm not here to take her away from you, but, if she's mine…can't I see her?"

}o{

Casey grabbed Bryce and pulled him inside. Casey slammed the door and turned to Chuck, but he stopped. Sarah had his face in her hands talking softly to him. Bryce leaned over, his voice low. "Casey, I swear I'm not trying to screw up his life, I swear."

"I know, Larkin, but damn it, I told you to stay away from her."

"Wait," Sarah said, turning. "You knew he was back?"

"Yeah, he's doing undercover work for the CIA," Casey explained. "You got screwed over by Graham, when Larkin was trying to disappear."

"What?!" Sarah was livid. "Graham sent me after him!"

"Because Graham is part of Fulcrum."

"Guys…my daughter," Chuck said softly. Everyone stopped and turned toward him.

"Daddy," Sam said, coming into the room. "Hey, Uncle Casey." Bryce stared at her, got up, and walked over. Sam looked up at Bryce.

"It's okay, honey," Chuck said, his voice quivering, tears in his eyes. "It's okay."

Sam nodded to Chuck and turned to Bryce as he squatted in front of her. He looked at the curl of her hair and lightly touch one of them. "You may be prettier than your aunt Ellie, but don't tell her I said that." Sam gave him a big smile. Bryce smiled at her, stood, turned to Chuck, grinned and caught him in a bear hug. "Thank God I didn't screw that up too," he said softly. "No one smiles like that but a Bartowski." Chuck wrapped his arms around his former best friend and hugged him back.

"You didn't know," he said, not asked. The two separated.

"No, and there's a lot you don't know," Bryce replied. He looked over at Sarah. "That either of you don't know." He looked from one to the other and grinned. "And apparently a lot that I don't know," he said, crossing his arms.

}o{

"So, to sum," Chuck said, a headache about to make his head split open. "You knew Jill was a 'bad guy' back then, this group Fulcrum, and slept with her to get her away from me?"

"Yeah, I admit it wasn't the smartest plan, but I was trying to save you from her," Bryce said. "It was a dumb plan," he added. "But I meant well."

"I'd hate to see the shit you'd cause if you meant to," Casey grumbled.

"And you were trying to 'die' to off the grid and when I found you, I got caught in an explosion that was supposed to have faked your death?" Sarah asked.

Bryce rubbed his neck. "Yes," he admitted softly. "I am so sorry, Sarah. I was to have no contact with you, I didn't know who to trust, not that I thought you were dirty," he added quickly. "But, it was supposed to be a solo mission."

Sarah looked down at her leg and back at Bryce, a scowl on her face. "I am pissed, but it sounds like I'm supposed to be pissed at Graham." Bryce stood there quietly. "So now what?"

"Now I have to try and bring down Jill," Bryce replied. "In the past few years she has made certain DNA tests appear negative for prominent people with those they are having affairs with."

Chuck gave a low whistle. "Now I get your worry."

"Right?" Bryce asked. "So she has the influence, power, and wealth behind her to work on things that may or not be legal. Spoiler alert, they're not. She's working on a nanobot system she can weaponize, and her plan is to sell it to Fulcrum. It could use the DNA of someone to attack them."

"That's some of your nerd stuff, Bartowski," Casey said. "Bryce is going to stay with me at my place, so Walker, if you wanna stay here and help out the nerd…"

"Uh, no," Chuck replied, and Sarah spun. "What I mean is…uh…Sam."

"It would appear a certain way to her," Sarah offered. Chuck nodded. "I understand."

Casey stared at Chuck. "Huh," he grunted. "That's actually a grown up decision." Chuck did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue. "You really are a moron." He turned to Sarah. "I was wondering, do you think you can slip a bug into Gertrude's studio?"

"Oh crap, is she part of Fulcrum?"

"What, no," Casey replied. "I need to learn everything I can about her."

"Why do you need to do that, Casey, and who is Gertrude?" Chuck asked.

"My physical therapist," Sarah replied. "I'll tell you the whole story later." Chuck nodded. "Why do you need to do that, Casey?"

"I want to ask her out and I need to know everything before hand," Casey replied, looking at them like they were stupid.

"Uh, that's what the date is for," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, like you didn't find out everything about Walker before you two started dating," Casey retorted.

"You did that, even after I told you not to," Chuck fired back.

"Wait," Sarah said, looking back and forth between the two. "First, we've never actually been on a date," Sarah began.

"Then what is this?" Bryce asked. "You've made him dinner, I'm pretty sure you two were getting cozy before I showed up."

"Uh," Chuck began.

"Fine, it's a date," Sarah said.

"It is?" Chuck asked. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "It is," he stated, turning back and nodding.

"You did a background check on me?" Sarah asked. Casey started to reply when she waved him off. "I actually get it, he's told me a little bit of the story. You're a good guy, Casey."

Casey glared at her. "You gonna bug her?" Sarah shook her head. Casey grabbed Bryce by the arm, pulling him out the door behind him. Bryce waved on his way out the door.

Sarah walked over and shut the door and turned to Chuck. "You okay?"

"We're dating?" Sarah nodded. "I'm amazing."

"Chuck about the photo," she began.

"Can we talk about it later, when we're not on our date?" Sarah grinned and nodded. She started to him. "Thanks," he said softly. "If she wasn't my daughter…."

She pulled him in for a hug. "Chuck, blood or not, she's your daughter. But Bryce is right, the smile, that's a Bartowski smile." She held on tight, thinking about how bad she was going to kick Carina's ass.

* * *

A/N: Is that a cliffhanger? Reviews and PMs are always welcomed.

David


	10. Ch 10, Penguins

A/N: If any of this reminds you of halfachance or Doc and Nick….It kinda got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. Ch 10, Penguins

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck walked into the school the next morning whistling. As he turned a corner there stood Roan signing some paperwork. Roan saw Chuck and hurried after him.

"Mr. Bartowski, you seem to be in an especially good mood this morning," Roan noted. "Over our fair Miss Walker already?"

Chuck stopped and turned to Roan. "Mr. Montgomery, I do believe the hours I am in this building you are my superior and it would not be legal to talk about any relationship I have with anyone else to you since you are my superior. Now if I brought it up, that might be alright. But I'm not. So unless you have any computing needs…no? Buh bye." Chuck turned and walked toward the computer lab and his smile brightened. Leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed was one Sarah Walker. "Miss Walker, how are you this fine morning?"

"I am good, Chuck," she replied, an amused smile on her face. "You seem awfuly….chipper."

"I am, I had a really good night last night," Chuck replied, a grin on his face.

"Did you have a date or something last night?" She was giving him a mock evil eye, grinning the whole time.

Chuck shrugged. "Dunno," he admitted. "But, she kissed me. Soooo, I'ma hopin!"

"Do I have competition?" Sarah asked in a low voice.

"None," Chuck replied immediately earning him a smile. "So was it?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, was it?"

"Ya killing me, Sarah, killing me."

"You like it," she replied, and he beamed. He did. Her expression went pensive. "Sooo, I'm actually here for a work reason."

"You wanted to tell me my kid's the best in your class?"

She swatted him on the chest. "I can't say that," she replied, looked around, and then dropped her voice. "She might be my favorite."

"It's that Bartowski charm," Chuck replied. "What can I do to make your life better, Miss Walker?"

Her eyes sparkled. "We're not gonna unpack all that right now, but, it seems one of the parents dropped out of the field trip today."

Chuck shook his head. "That is terrible."

Her grin intensified. "So, I was trying to find a male teacher to take his place." The smile on Chuck's face began to fall. "And it was brought to my attention that there is a parent that actually works at the school."

"That doesn't seem fair," Chuck muttered. Sarah was trying hard not to laugh. "But, I'm willing to go talk to this person and have them help chaperon 20 children to see…it's penguins isn't it?" Sarah nodded. "Is there any other chaperon but you?" Sarah shook her head. "What if I do it?" Sarah smiled at him, her eyes sparking. "For the children, of course."

"For the children," Sarah replied, nodding solemnly.

}o{

Chuck was on the bus, rubbing his back from running over yet another bump in the road, on the bus with little to no shocks to support them, when his cellphone rang. "My back is gonna be messed up for a month," he muttered, pulling out his phone.

"I guess I'll have to get you a back massage as a thank you," Sarah replied to him, a smile on her face.

Chuck gave her a look, wondering exactly what that meant, looked at the phone, rolled his eyes, and answered. "Hi, Casey."

"Are you compromised?" Casey asked.

Chuck looked over at Sarah. "Probably," he admitted. "But not in the way you mean." Sarah looked at him, an eyebrow up, and Chuck had to look away, his neck turning red. "I'm chaperoning the field trip to the penguin exhibit at the zoo."

"Shit, I was gonna do that and never got the paperwork in," Casey muttered.

"Wait, whaaaaaa?" Chuck asked, shocked.

"Someone has to contribute from our household," Casey replied.

"Don't you think you should have talked that over with me first?"

"Is he fighting with his husband?" Sally asked.

"He's not married to Uncle Casey, they just live together," Sam replied. "He's moved out for a bit and Dad is trying to get used to being on his own."

"Are you okay?" Sally asked.

Sam shrugged. "I mean I miss him a little, but Dad's been seeing…" she looked over at Sarah who was crying from trying to hold in the laughter. "Someone new." Sally nodded.

"Casey," Chuck said in a strangled voice.

"I heard, and I'm killing you later. Tell Walker I'll be providing support and backup." Casey hung up with that.

"Everything okay with you two?" Sarah asked. Chuck gave her a flat look and she burst out laughing.

}o{

"Seriously, they still do Jungle Juice?" Chuck asked the bus driver.

"And it tastes worse now then it did then," the bus driver replied. "That's the last one off."

"Thank you, Bill," Chuck said heading off the bus and was surprised when Sarah nearly hit him with her hand.

"Sorry, I get so used to counting them, and forgot you're a lot taller," she said with a wince.

"Actual head count, huh?" Chuck asked. She grinned and nodded. "Well, they seem anxious."

"Okay friends, remember hold your partners hand," Sarah said to the kids.

"Will you hold Mr. Chuck's hand since he doesn't have a partner?" Sally asked. Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Well, I can't because I'm at the front of the group and he's in the back," Sarah explained. "Besides, he doesn't need anyone to hold his hand, he can see everybody, easily."

"He is tall," Sally agreed. "I don't know why his….Uncle Casey left him."

"Casey isn't Daddy's uncle, he's my uncle," Sam explained.

"Annnd, we're walking," Sarah said, trying not to laugh. They entered the zoo and headed for the penguin habitat. Sarah was showing the kids the penguins and reminding them the facts they learned about the penguins in class.

Chuck was standing back to make sure there were no runners when he saw him. He was standing off to the side, but it was hard to miss a 6 foot 4 inch ex-marine wearing a yellow shirt that said March of the Emperor Penguins. Chuck blinked.

"Mr. Chuck," Sally said, tugging on his pants. "I think we have stranger danger."

Chuck squatted down to talk to her eye to eye. "Tall guy, yellow shirt, seems like he grunts alot?" Sally nodded. "That's just Mr. Casey. He's all about safety. He used to be a marine and he's just over there protecting you." Sally turned toward him and waved. Casey ignored her. She waved again. "Sally, he's not going to respond."

Sally, undeterred, began to jump up and down and wave as she yelled, "MR. CASEY!"

Chuck heard those magic grunts, "Christ, Bartowski," and he walked over to the group. "What the he….ck is going on?"

"The children were scared of stranger danger, because someone they didn't now was watching them. Someone tall, big, and physically threatening."

"I get what your daddy sees in him," Sally said to Sam. Casey's and Chuck's eyes both grew wide.

"Okay, everyone, we have time to see the hippos!" Sarah said, her face threatening to break from smiling. "Remember to hold hands with your partner." Everyone took their partners hand and they all turned to Chuck and Casey.

"You have got to be….. You can't be serious!" Casey growled.

Chuck gulped. "Sarah," he nearly whimpered.

"Mr. Chuck, Mr. Casey, the children won't get to see the hippos until everyone takes their partners hand," Sarah said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Don't break my hand," Chuck said to Casey, staring at him.

Casey muttered, and held out his hand. Chuck put his hand in Casey's.

"Maybe they'll get back together," Sally said to Sam.

"Nah, I think my dad has found the perfect one for him," Sam replied, looking over at her teacher laughing uproariously.

}o{

The two bickered back and forth the entire way to the hippos. Chuck and Casey stood on opposite ends at the back of the group while Sarah reminded the kids of everything they learned. When she finished she headed over to Chuck while the kids continued to watch the hippos.

"Do I need to separate you two?" she asked, grinning.

"I wish you would," Chuck said, shaking his head and chuckling. "I'm glad we're you're entertainment for the evening."

"Well, it's time for lunch so why don't we take them over to those tables where Bill has brought our lunch and then when we go back, we'll have Mr. Casey lead and I'll walk with you," Sarah offered.

"Will I have to hold your hand, because you know, girls have cooties."

Sarah stared at him for a second. "Your choice, Chuck, it's either mine or Casey's hand." He was quiet, like he was pondering. "Chuck?"

"Give me a second, I'm thinking," he replied, a grin growing on his face. She swatted him. "Fine, but if you give me any cooties-"

"I'll help you get rid of them," she said in a low voice. His brain rebooted. He had no idea what that meant, but his brain didn't care.

}o{

That afternoon, after one last headcount, they loaded back on to the bus to head back to the school. Casey had returned to his vehicle to do whatever it was he was doing. Chuck thought he should ask, but knew better.

"Are you okay Mr. Chuck?" Sally asked.

"You know he's just a family friend and we weren't together, right?" Chuck asked. Sally nodded and sat back. Chuck turned to see Sarah's grin. "She doesn't believe me, does she?"

"Nope," Sarah said, popping the "p". "Want some company tonight?"

"Is that a date?" Chuck asked.

"Does it matter?" Sarah countered.

"Nope," Chuck replied. "As long as you're there, I'm good."

"Think it will be an issue with Sam?" Sarah asked softly.

"I think the only issue is if we should start seeing…less of each other for some reason," Chuck admitted. Sarah nodded. "Not that I see that happening, but…"

"Who knows," Sarah said. Chuck nodded. "You have to be careful." Chuck nodded again. "However you need to handle this…" she trailed off.

"No," Chuck replied. "I said before you'd never do anything to hurt Sam and I'm going to hold on to that belief until you do something that makes me feel otherwise."

"Never," she said quickly.

"Good," Chuck replied. He looked down at his hands and then side glanced over to her. "So a date?"

"Maybe," she said with a grin and a shrug.

}o{

Roan entered the bar, looking for his contact. He found him against the bar talking to several women. "Excuse me, Mr. Bond," Roan said through gritted teeth.

"Pardon me, ladies," the man said, turning to Roan. "I have an old debt to pay off." The women walked away, and the man studied Roan. "Are you serious about what you want me to do?"

"Absolutely," Roan replied, pushing a manila envelope towards him. "You're out, you're here with your niece, who is in your custody, all I need you to do is work a mark for me."

The man opened the packet and pulled out a picture. "Seriously, this is work?"

"It may be harder than you think," Roan warned.

"Roan, have I ever let you down before?"

"No, Mr. Barker, you haven't," Roan agreed. "I hope this isn't the first time."

"What's it gonna take for you to call me Cole?" he asked.

"Break up Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker," Roan said simply. "Seduce her, get her away from him, I need her to lead me to Larkin."

"I can more easily find Larkin," Cole replied.

Roan shook his head. "Larkin is my way back in," Roan replied. "I have to find him." Cole nodded. Roan grinned and left. He was close to being reinstated. He hated what he was about to do to Chuck. Okay, he didn't but it was Chuck or him, and it wasn't about to be him.

* * *

A/N: Do you really think for a stinking second I'd let Cole come between Chuck and Sarah? Yeah, you're right, so what's going to happen? Well come back next time and see. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated

DC


	11. Ch 11, Date Canceled

A/N: Roan, Roan, Roan, Roan…you just don't know when to quit. Ch 11, Date's Canceled (it's a running theme in my AU fanfics)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah was trying to get out the door, when she heard a knock. She opened the door to see a handsome face. "Hi," he said with a bit of a British accent. "I just moved next door and wondered if you could help me?" He was charming…so very charming.

 _Two hours later_

There was a knock at Chuck's door. He walked over and opened it, surprised by the appearance of Sarah. Her hair was strewn, she was flushed, and her clothes looked…well, frazzled.

"Date's off," she said standing in front of him looking very upset. "I made a huge mistake."

"Come in," Chuck said, stepping out of the way. She walked by him and seemed ready to cry she was so upset. "Hey, talk to me," he said softly as he shut the door.

"Chuck, I messed up so bad," Sarah replied. "It had been so long, I had forgotten, and I got swept up in things."

"Sarah, just tell me what happened," Chuck nearly pleaded, worry on his face.

She spun and faced him. She studied him a second. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I think your so angry you are about to lose control," Chuck said. "You look like you nearly pulled your hair out, your all flushed because your so mad and it's almost like you exploded because your clothes are so…" he gestured toward her. "Frazzled is the only word I-"

He couldn't say anything else because she was kissing him. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Roan sent a man to seduce me." Chuck began to laugh. "What?"

"First, how desperate is he?" Chuck asked. She had to nod in agreement. "Second…maybe I shouldn't say."

"Oh, you should, you totally should," Sarah replied.

"Sarah, you wouldn't do that, not as long as you thought…well…" he gave her a look and she was grinning. "You know what I mean."

"That's twice you've tiptoed around something today, third time, we're gonna have a talk, Bartowski." Chuck grinned at her. "But you're right, I wouldn't. I DIDN'T. Now, Roan sent someone to seduce me."

Chuck sat down, grinning. He grabbed a pillow, wrapped one arm around it, the other he propped his head on to listen. "Describe him."

"You sure?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, as she sat down close.

"Oh, I know he was hot. I know he was so good looking that while I am straight, regardless of what your students think," Sarah giggled at that. "Even I would be…damn, he looks fine."

"He does, British accent, model good looks, a little bit rugged."

"Did you get his number in case this doesn't work out?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," she said, and laughed. She was silent for a second, scooted herself beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I should have known Roan wouldn't give up easy and I should have been prepared, but I wasn't."

"Let's say he hit you with everything," Chuck began.

"What is everything?"

"Oh, finger pistols, eyebrow dance, a little bit of the bedroom eyes, and the other things that men like him do," Chuck replied. Sarah was laughing into his shoulder.

"Chuck, there's only one guy that I know that does those things," Sarah replied. "But he's got this move, that is quite devastating."

"Really, what is it?" Chuck asked. She snorted. "C'mon."

"He trusts me, he's interested in me, in what I like, in making me laugh, and loving his daughter."

"That sounds a lot like me."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. "I thought it was Casey, my bad."

"Listen missy, I've lived with him for too many years for you to take him away from me." She was howling in laughter at this point. He squeezed her shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes. "So how did you mess up, which all I can figure is when you started hanging out with me."

"Hanging out with you is the best thing I ever did," she admitted. "I should have had a plan ready. Luckily Cole did."

"Is Cole the sexy British spy?"

"Former," Sarah corrected. "He came to my door, said he moved down the hall, and told me Roan wanted him to break me and the guy I was….in a relationship with up."

Chuck looked at her as she studied her cuticles, refusing to look in the eyes. "The guy you are in a relationship with?" Sarah nodded. "So that guy, is Doug the janitor?" Sarah shook her head. "Bill the bus driver." Sarah shook her head again. "Have you met Fred?" She looked at him in curiosity. "He's the one that hangs out at the corner by the Buy More and shouts at airplanes."

"No, I dumped him a few weeks ago," Sarah replied. "He kept calling them fly thingys and as a pilot I can't handle that."

"First, you're a pilot?" She nodded. "Second, it was that and not the smell?"

"I teach 2nd graders, Chuck. The possibility of dealing with vomit daily is high."

"Point," Chuck conceded. "So this guy you're in a relationship with, I'm gonna guess Hot Brit Spy Cole (TM pending) didn't use those exact words." Sarah shook her head. "Boy, that's a lucky guy that someone can make you look that way at him." Sarah looked at him shyly. "I'm jealous if I'm honest."

"It's you," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked, grinning, leaning down towards her.

"Yeah," she replied, stretching her neck up for their lips to meet.

The door crashed open and Casey and Gertrude were standing there. "We've got a problem!" Casey said. He surveyed the two. "Sorry," he grunted and headed toward his bedroom.

"Sorry, Sarah," Gertrude said.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure there's more in the future," Sarah replied, not looking at Chuck as she stood. She turned back to look at him and he was sitting there, a dopey smile on his face. Sarah rolled her eyes, pulled him up and led him to bedroom where Casey and Gertrude were.

}o{

They were staring at the monitor in Casey's room when it popped on. There was a split screen of a man and a woman. Casey and Chuck recognized Beckman, Sarah recognized Tom King, and Gertrude didn't recognize anyone.

"Thank you for joining us," Beckman began.

"You didn't really give us much choice," Chuck replied. Beckman stared at him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I am General Beckman," the woman informed them. "I am the head of the NSA, my colleague, Tom King is the director of the CIA."

"Sarah, good to see you," King said, with a nod and smile.

"Director," she replied.

Beckman looked constipated. "How about I handle this, Diane?" King asked. She nodded for him to go ahead. "We have a rogue agent who has some…shall we say, compromising photos of a Senator that is on the a committee that funds some of our….off the book activities."

Chuck looked over to Casey. "Roan's got picture of someone doing the dirty, and will release those pictures if he's reassigned. He's got them by the short hairs." Chuck nodded. Casey turned back to Beckman, who looked like she wanted to crawl under her desk. "Sorry, General," he muttered.

"An accurate, if not painful description, Major." Beckman sighed and shook her head.

"Diane, can't you call him?" Director King asked. Beckman glared at him. Chuck leaned over to Sarah.

"Beckman and Roan have a romance that is only spoken of in whispers in DC," Sarah explained in a low voice. Chuck leaned back, and then bent back down to her.

"Why is he here?"

"Because he's a drunk fool that needs to come home, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman nearly snarled. Chuck nodded. "We were going to pull him but he played this card."

"He's brought in former MI-6," Sarah informed them. Beckman straightened. "I have an idea how to use him to our advantage, but our friend at the DEA might be….compromised by it."

"She's in deep cover, I don't know how you could use her," Beckman replied.

"You mean Carina?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. Chuck pulled his phone out and scrolled for a second. He flipped his phone around and thrust it toward the screen. "There they are," he said, and scrolled through several pictures of Morgan and Carina.

"She is deep in to that cover," Casey added, chuckling. Sarah gave him a flat look. "Whacha gonna do, Walker, send your MI-6 guy after Miller?" Sarah grinned. "Christ, she might break him."

"He's gonna play hard to get," Sarah replied. "Besides, I don't know if she deserves Morgan." Chuck grinned at that. "So what you two are telling us is there will be no support from your end."

"Sadly, no, Age- Miss Walker," King corrected himself. "However, whatever information we can give you in this op, we'll be glad to."

"Casey, let us know anymore info you can dig up on Roberts. Good luck, team," she said as the screen clicked off.

"Are we a team?" Chuck asked, with a grin on his face.

"No," Casey huffed, and left.

"What's he so cranky about?" Chuck asked.

"We were watching a Reagan documentary," Gertrude explained.

"So it's a date?" Sarah asked, glee in her voice.

Gertrude shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. "I have the feeling he doesn't date well." Gertrude followed him out.

"Everyone has the worst luck dating right now," Chuck said, and Sarah shoulder bumped him.

"Hey," she said softly. "You know nothing happened with Barker, right?"

"I know," Chuck replied and she smiled at him. "Think we're gonna have any problem with kids or parents, with us doing….whatever we're doing?"

She grabbed his two front belt loops with her first fingers and pulled him in. "Dating, exclusively. And, no, but you have to trust me." She was grinning.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chuck muttered.

}o{

The next morning Sam was walking down the hall beside Sally. Sarah had trusted her with a mission, and she was going to nail it. She saw her target, ran her mission through her head, and spoke just within Roan's hearing. "Uncle Casey came over last night and left again. I don't think he's going to live there any more."

"Was there a fight?" Sally asked. Roan's ear perked up. Surely he was misunderstanding what he heard.

"Uncle Casey said he can't keep cleaning up Daddy's messes, like his clothes and his dishes. He also said that he what tired of being the only one to put the work in. When Daddy was ready to share the responsibility he'd be willing to listen about coming back."

Sally shook his head. "They were so tall together."

"They were," Sam agreed.

"What about you and your Uncle Casey?" Sally asked.

"I have a special phone to call him whenever. He told me no matter what happened between him and Daddy, he was always there for me," Sam replied. They kept walking past Roan.

"I had no idea," Roan muttered, amazed. "It seems I've wasted Agent Barker's time."

}o{

Sarah came to the computer lab at lunch. "You ignoring me?" she asked. Chuck spun, smiling.

"Never," he replied. "But I thought we were trying to sell something."

"Oh, it's sold, we're friends," Sarah replied grinning.

"Admit it, you enjoy this," Chuck accused.

"Does it bother you?"

"Frankly, it's no one's business, so, no," Chuck replied. "Besides, if some saw Morgan and I in the past, they might have thought the same thing. I think you just like pushing Casey's buttons."

"Kinda his idea," Sarah admitted. Chuck's mouth dropped. "He thought it was the best way to get you off of Roan's radar."

"That guy keeps fooling me," Chuck admitted. "How's him and Gertrude working out?"

A muscle tightened in Sarah's neck as she made a face. "He really wants to know everything before he takes Gertrude out."

"Does he not know what a date is?" Sarah shrugged. "So we're good."

Sarah nodded. "Care to go bowling with me tonight, my treat?" Chuck nodded. "I have a plan to take care of Carina, are you in?"

"Sarah, as long as you're there, I'm in."

"Good answer, Chuck," she answered softly. She headed out the door, stopped and looked back at him. "Good answer."

* * *

A/N: Whatever is Sarah gonna do to Carina? Is it going to backfire in her face? Will Chuck ever get a date with Sarah? Does anyone care as long as we're having all this fun? Reviews and PMs always appreciated.

DC


	12. Ch 12, Bowling

A/N: I'm hip deep in a fic called Chuck and Sarah vs College (If you haven't read it, it's a little fluffy…wait…I wrote it so that kinda describes everything..) but I keep getting requests for this one, so…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"Run that by me again." Morgan was being brought in on the plan, but he was having a hard time buying in. "So, if I understand right, the old guy that I saw at the Buy More is trying to split you two up, and he's using my…excuse me my former, Carina."

"Pretty sure she's Carina either way," Chuck replied.

"But she's not mine any more," Morgan clarified. Again, Chuck wasn't sure that was exactly a clarification.

"Morgan, she wasn't ever yours, Carina doesn't work that way," Sarah gently explained.

"And, you're sure this guy will get her attention?" Sarah looked at Chuck, who nodded. She showed him the picture. "Wow," he said softly. "If it doesn't work out with her…."

"Just walk him into any club in LA?" Chuck offered. Morgan nodded. "I get it, he's very attractive."

"I'm glad you two are so secure in your manhood, but…I'm getting a little uncomfortable," Sarah said, looking from one to the other. She turned to Morgan. "I need you to act normal tonight."

"Not a problem," Morgan replied. Sarah and Chuck shared a look.

}o{

"I like it," Casey said after they explained the plan to him. "But, I have an idea that might make it even better."

"What could you do to make this better?" Chuck asked.

"Wu," Casey answered. Chuck's eyes grew huge. Sarah looked from Casey to Chuck confused.

"Christ," Chuck muttered.

}o{

"We don't really need the bumper rails up, Uncle Morgan," Sam was telling him. Morgan had insisted they rent three lanes and he was playing with the two girls since Chuck said it would be okay to bring Sally. He asked Sarah, and she thought it added to the authenticity of the outing.

"Of course you do, you don't want to throw gutterballs all night," Morgan insisted.

"Uncle Morgan….you're the one who throws gutterballs," Sam replied.

"Okay," he said softly. "Maybe I'm trying to impress someone."

"Got it," Sally said. "We can help you."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be bad?" Chuck asked.

"Ummm, I did something," Sarah said softly, making Chuck turn to her. She looked straight ahead. "I think Casey's right, but I think he missed someone." Chuck didn't say anything. "Himself."

"Christ," Chuck muttered. That made her look at him. "What?"

"That's his line, and that's twice today, is there something I need to know?" Before he could respond, it began. It couldn't have been any better timed if it had been planned out for months. Cole politely declined Carina's advances. As he did, Anna entered, with a little more mascara than usual, and Chuck swore her skirt was a little shorter and her shirt opened a button more than it usually was. He was going to say something about her wearing the nerd herd outfit, but it worked.

She strolled toward Morgan, paused as she got there, grabbed his head and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Sam shot her hand over Sally's eyes. Chuck put his hand over Sam's eyes, and Sarah put her hand over Chuck's eyes.

He turned to her. "Why?"

"I felt like I needed to protect you," she replied with a shrug. Chuck began to get a grin on his face. They both turned to watch Carina. She was pissed. It was obvious she was Morgan's, or Martin's, second choice, and she hated that. She scanned the room and got an evil grin on her face. She zeroed in on Casey, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. They followed his gaze and saw Gertrude walking toward Casey.

"Is she gonna?" Chuck began, when Gertrude grabbed Casey's head and gave him a searing kiss. "Yep…she is."

"I'm starting to feel a little peer pressure here," Sarah muttered.

"Is it peer pressure or desire?" Chuck whispered in her ear, making her eyebrows nearly shoot off of her head.

Before she could respond, Gertrude released Casey. "This is a date, we're gonna bowl, you're gonna pay, and we're going to eat nachos and drink beer."

"Yes, ma'am!" Casey said, a light in his eyes Chuck had never seen before.

Chuck felt a tug on his hand and looked down at Sally. "Are you gonna be okay Mr. Chuck?" she asked. "I know you two were very tall together, but he looks extremely happy."

"Sally," Chuck began, but heard Sarah clear her throat and remembered the 'cover'. "Sally, I just want Casey to be happy. Whatever that looks like," Chuck admitted.

Sally hugged him. "You're a good guy, Mr. Chuck. We'll find you someone yet."

"I think Miss Sarah is working on that," Chuck told her.

"I'll take care of him," Sarah said, winking at Sam. Sam's smile nearly lit up the room.

"You sure I can't help, look at what I did for Mr. Morgan and his girlfriend," Sally reminded them.

"Pretty sure," Chuck began, but again, Sarah cleared her throat. "Pretty sure I need to take it slow to find the right person." He looked over at Sarah and she nearly blushed.

"Still, it's a shame, you two were so tall together," Sally replied, and headed back to her lane to bowl.

"What does that even mean?" Chuck asked.

"It means I'm gonna have to figure out if I'm tall enough to be your girlfriend," Sarah said. Chuck spun, his eyes wide. He pointed to himself. "Mmmhmm."

"You're…my…girlfriend?" Chuck asked, amazed. Sarah nodded.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" she asked, brushing a nonexistent piece of lint off of his shirt. He nodded like Ed from the Lion King. "That makes, you, Chuck Bartowski, my boyfriend."

"Oh, God," he said softly.

"I mean, if that's okay with you." Her eyebrows were playfully arched.

"Totally, completely okay," he replied.

"I'm gonna go get some M&Ms and something to drink," she said with a smirk. She spun and headed toward the concession stand. Chuck started to back up, when he tripped and fell backwards. He shook his head and looked up.

"You okay, moron?" Casey asked.

"You really care," Chuck replied. Casey grunted disgustedly.

"Maybe he needs mouth to mouth," Sally suggested.

"He's fine," Casey retorted.

"But he could die," Sally insisted.

"I'll chance it," Casey said, walking away.

"I tried, but I think it's over Mr. Chuck. You'll have to find someone else to be tall with," Sally said, heading back to her lane.

"What does that even mean?" Chuck asked, and realized he was all alone, on the ground.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah were sitting side by side in the plastic seats, watching the fun. Carina had stormed off earlier, shooting the two of them a deathlook. Cole had introduced himself to Chuck and everything was going wonderfully until Sam sat down next to them on the seats.

"Miss Sarah, I promise I won't let anyone know when you sleep over," Sam began. Chuck nearly choked. "I know you and Daddy would be sleeping together, but if he snores or hogs the blankets you can sleep with me."

"That is very sweet of you, Sam," Sarah replied, trying to hold in the grin. "But I'd like to know where you heard about that."

"Oh, on TV, every time a couple fall in love they sleep together. They get better sleep….at least that's how they look the next day on the TV. They're all smiley and stuff," Sam explained.

"Probably feel safer when your near someone you love and trust," Sarah said.

Sam's eyes got big. "You love Daddy?" Sam asked reverently. Sarah had misstepped and she knew it. She had been teasing Chuck, thinking she had an ally on her side, and now, now her ally had pulled the rug out from under her.

"Sam, sweetie, that's something that Miss Sarah has to decide and tell me when she's ready," Chuck said gently.

"Oh," she said, very disappointed. "Do you think…Jill will ever be ready?" Sarah sat up straight, her eyes wide.

"Has your mother never told you she loves you?" Sarah asked. Sam shook her head. "Sam…."

"Hey, her loss, right?" Chuck asked. Sam nodded dejectedly. "If it helps any I love you." She gave a sad smile. Sarah gave Chuck a questioning look. "What?"

"There's something I want to tell her that I think she deserves to hear, but I don't want to make things awkward-"

"Sarah, your and Sam's relationship, is your and Sam's relationship," Chuck said simply.

Sarah pushed the growl down but it may have shown in her eyes as Chuck looked a little freaked out. She turned to Sam. "Sam. I love you." Sam's eyes got huge. She launched herself onto Sarah, hugging her neck. She looked over at Chuck who had tears falling. "I'm pretty crazy about your nerdy father as well."

"I love you Miss Sarah!" Sarah pulled her in tight. "Do you think one day you might tell him something like you told me?" Sam asked shyly.

Sarah laughed. "Only if he springs at me the way you did."

Chuck leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Deal." Sarah turned to him slowly.

"Bartowski…don't play like that," she said in a low dangerous voice that wasn't that dangerous.

"So will you be spending the night?" Sam asked again. Both adults froze. "It's me isn't it?"

"Sweetie, it's a lot of things," Chuck replied. Sam nodded. "Hey, I think it's your turn to bowl." Sam slid off of Sarah's lap, stopped, turned back to face her, motioned her to lean down, and shyly kissed Sarah's cheek. Sarah pulled her into a huge hug. Sam scampered away when Sarah let go.

Sarah turned to Chuck. "Too much?" Chuck shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Good, because everything I said was the truth." Chuck leaned forward to kiss her. "PDA, Mr. Bartwoski?"

"I'm trying to get over not being tall with Casey," Chuck replied, grinning.

"Well, as long as it's for a good cause," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Sam was watching and grinned.

"Uncle Morgan, I need to borrow your phone," Sam told him.

"Well, I don't know," Morgan began.

"It's to call Aunt Ellie," Sam explained. Morgan nodded, grabbed Anna's and handed it to Sam.

"She'd never accept a call from my number," Morgan explained. Sam made the call.

"Aunt Ellie, Sam," she said. "No, I need to talk to you without my Daddy hearing but Uncle Morgan said you wouldn't accept his phone call. Aunt Ellie, Daddy has a girlfriend. Yes, it is Miss Sarah. Can I spend the weekend with you so they can have there sleepover and tell each other they love each other?" She listened for a second. "Hold on, Aunt Ellie." She walked over to Chuck and Sarah who were unaware. "Daddy, Aunt Ellie wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone and walked away.

"Hello," Chuck began. The squeal nearly flipped him over the plastic seats.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated.

David


	13. Ch 13, Mojitos

A/N: Oh, hi. You're back. I'm back. Ellie knows. This should be fine….right? Right? How come all I'm getting here is crickets? Don't freak out. Ch 13, Mojitos

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck floated around school the whole next morning. In spite of Ellie's surprise squeal and offer to watch Sam anytime, he and Sarah thought perhaps it would be better to take things slow. He found himself at lunch, talking to Sarah, her shaking her head and just snorting in laughter.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Lou asked.

"Lou, will you PLEASE do me a favor and ask this idiot out?" Sarah asked.

"But….I thought…you two…I'm confused."

"Trust me, Lou, you'll make his day," Sarah said, a grin on her face.

"Okaaaaay," Lou replied. "Chuck, would you go out with me?" She looked at Sarah, whose shoulders were bouncing from silently chuckling.

"I can't, Lou. I have a girlfriend," he replied, dreamily. Lou lowered her head. He was an idiot. "It's Sarah. Sarah Walker. Her," he said pointing at her. "I'm Sarah Walker's boyfriend."

"He's been wanting to say that all day, hasn't he?" Lou asked Sarah, ignoring Chuck.

"Yup," Sarah replied. "Thanks for playing along."

"Oh, there was no way I'd actually go out with him if he'd said yes, I don't need you beating me up," Lou replied, batting her eyelashes at Sarah and grinning.

"I wouldn't beat you up, Lou," Sarah replied. "Much."

"Annnnnnd there it is," Lou said as she walked off, laughing.

"Did Ellie call you back last night?"

Chuck groaned, and lowered his head. "I was enjoying my lunch."

"I'll make sure and tell her that when I see her," Sarah replied, rubbing her foot against his leg where no one could see.

"Wait, whaaaaa?" Chuck asked, brain misfiring for multiple reasons. "How are you gonna see Ellie?"

Sarah shrugged. "She has my email address when I gave her the info the first night you didn't show."

"I was late," he interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, or I'll have to pull your stick," Sarah retorted. Chuck sputtered for a second.

"I know that's tracking for kids behavior problems, but good lord that sounded dirty," Chuck muttered.

Sarah just grinned. "So, she emailed me, and we're having drinks tonight."

"I see," Chuck replied.

"You wanted us to do something tonight?" she asked, grinning as he tried to look away and hide his disappointment.

"Always," he blurted out. She wasn't ready for that, and fought off the blush. "But you are your own person and we decided to take it slow."

"For the children," she reminded him.

"I'm beginning to not like the children," Chuck replied. Sarah just grinned.

}o{

"So what are Miss Sarah and Aunt Ellie doing tonight?" Sam asked as she and her dad cleared the table.

"Oh, they're at a club having a few drinks, letting their hair down," Chuck replied.

"Doesn't Miss Sarah know all she has to do is take the ponytail holder out of her hair to let it down?" Chuck gave his daughter a look, narrowing his eyes, as he bent down. He brought his lower jaw forward 'til it was bulging out a bit.

"Yes, she does…..MISSY!" he said in a scary-ish voice, making her squeal. He relaxed his face. "They are just dancing, and drinking. Although….it is a school night."

"Wish I could dance," Sam muttered. Chuck walked over to the stereo and turned on Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody'. "It's not the same," she protested.

Chuck went back into the kitchen, found the margarita mix, and poured them both a glass over ice. He brought both drinks into the living room, handed Sam hers, and they drank. She made a face. "OH! That's good!" Chuck raised his eyebrows but started dancing with his daughter when he heard a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked Sam. Sam shook her head. Chuck opened the door, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, baby," Sarah slurred, and fell forward into his arms. He looked up at Ellie, who was trying not to laugh.

"What did you do?" he asked, pulling Sarah in, with Ellie following. "And why are you two here?"

"First, your girlfriend likes Mojitos," Ellie began.

"It's fun to say it," Sarah said to them. "Mo. Ji. Toes."

"Second," Ellie continued, smirking. "She said, and I quote, 'I wanna have a sleep over with Chuck.'"

Chuck looked down at Sarah, who was holding on to him, sighing contently. "I missed you, Chuck," she said softly. "And…and Ellie…your sister…who is very pretty." She paused and turned to Ellie. "You're so pretty."

"Thanks," Ellie answered, awkwardly.

She turned back to Chuck. "She started asking me…..things….and I started thinking about how nice it would be to have a family….and you've got one…and I like you…a lot…a whole lot…" She did her attempt at the Bartowski Eyebrow dance.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

"I, mphrphf!" she said into Chuck's hand.

"Sam, no. You can't trick her like that," Chuck told her gently. Ellie's eyes were huge. Chuck took his hand off Sarah's mouth. "You tell me when you're ready, not drunk, not forced, but ready, and if you never do…well…"

She pulled him in for a kiss. When she let go, she licked her lips. "You taste better than the Mo. Ji. Toe." Chuck turned red. She turned to Ellie, hanging off Chuck with one arm. "I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Okay," Ellie replied a knowing smirk on her face. She turned and walked toward the door. "But, Sarah, I know my brother. Kisses are all you're getting."

"Nope," Sarah replied. "I get love." Ellie's eyes went wide. "Sam loves me, Ellie."

"I do," Sam said wrapping her arms around Sarah.

"Goodnight you three," Ellie said softly, walking out the door.

"Now what do I do?" Chuck asked. Sarah's eyebrows bounced and Chuck's mind rebooted again.

}o{

Sarah woke up, naked, not in her bed. She panicked. She looked around and saw her go-bag on the chair. She took a sheet to cover herself, walked over, and looked inside. There was everything she had packed after last time. She grabbed the bag and went into the shower, where she saw towels there, waiting for her. What the hell had happened last night? She knew she was in Chuck's house, in his bed, but the other side didn't look exactly slept on. She showered, dressed, and came out into the hallway. She heard voices…four of them.

"I really don't know if you should've undressed her, Gertrude," she heard Chuck saying. A smile began to grow on her face.

"Bartowski, man up," Casey grumbled. "Walker wouldn't want those clothes slept in any more than they already were."

"How would you feel if you had to take my clothes off in the middle of the night?" Chuck retorted.

There was silence for a second. "Point made, Bartowski," he muttered.

"Where are you going, young lady?" she heard Chuck say.

"To give Miss Sarah her coffee and medicine for her head," Sam replied. There was no more discussion and Sarah saw Sam enter the hallway. Sam grinned up at Sarah as she gave her the medicine and coffee.

"You do know you're my favorite, right?" Sarah asked. Sam smiled shyly and nodded. Sam gently took her hand, and Sarah squeezed it. Sarah let Sam lead her to the kitchen.

"Hey," Chuck's voice greeted her. She looked up, seeing his soft smile and look of concern. "You okay?" She nodded. "Look, it wasn't me who got you out of your clothes, it was Gertrude."

"Your loss," Sarah muttered. Chuck fumbled the fork he was holding. "You're too easy."

"Look who's talking," Casey replied, making Sarah's eyes widen. Gertrude backhanded him.

"So, what did I miss?" Sarah asked, sitting down, preparing for the worst.

"Ellie wants the bridesmaid colors to be pink and purple," Chuck began.

"Stop it," she said, giggling.

"Oh, and live doves are to be released as we walk to the limo." Sarah was snorting now. "And Casey really wants there to be rice thrown because that makes the birds explode."

"UNCLE CASEY!" Sam yelled.

"I didn't do anything," Casey replied, trying to defend himself.

"Best I can tell, Ellie started in about us, you weren't ready the way you thought you were, and you tried to drink her under the table. Ellie drinks like a fish," Chuck added.

"Now you tell me," Sarah muttered.

"Maybe you were ready, you just needed some liquid courage," Casey groused. "WHAT?" he yelled, as Gertrude began to drag him to his feet. "I'm eating!"

"You know exactly what you are doing," Gertrude said. "We have to go."

Sarah watched them leave as it hit her. "Uh, Chuck, I need my vehicle."

"It's outside, Gertrude drove it," Chuck replied. She took a drink of coffee and looked over it at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Chuck," she replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, hangover," Chuck said, grinning and pointing toward his head.

"Oh," she said taking a sip. She was smiling, Chuck was smiling, and Sam was smiling, eating her cereal. She put down her coffee and looked at him. "Is it okay, I'm really enjoying this?"

Chuck reached over with his right hand to take hers. "Is it okay that I'm really enjoying it?"

"We look like a family," Sam said, grinning. Chuck and Sarah glanced at Sam, and then at each other. There were nerves there, but neither let go of the other's hand.

}o{

For the next few days Roan watched the two of them very closely. He was aware of what was going on. He had been played, and he wasn't happy about it. He was about to make a phone call when he saw someone walk toward the front office that most definitely wasn't part of the school staff.

"What are you doing here?" Roan asked, his eyes flashing the closest thing to anger Carina had ever seen Roan show.

"We have a serious problem," Carina replied. "I've been working some of the men who used Roberts Pharmaceuticals. They are all part of a huge interdepartmental project."

"Okay," Roan replied. "What does that have to do with Jill?"

"Jill has not only been blackmailing them for money, but information," Carina explained. "The pieces of info, by themselves, are no big deal, but she's starting to get many of them and piecing them together. At least that's what her latest victim has figured out."

"Spit it out, Carina," Roan said impatiently.

"There's a project to build a piece of software to take all data received from intelligence agencies and combine it together to better tackle attacks on our country," Carina explained.

"Okay, but what good is that software without someone to understand it? Oh God, it doesn't go in someone's head, does it?" Roan asked.

Carina stared at him. "This isn't science fiction, Roan."

"Who told you about this project?" Roan asked, wanting answers.

"Ted Roark. It's called Project Omaha, and the builder of the project…Chuck Bartowski."

"And now, we have to protect Bartowski," Roan said, his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, it's worse," Carina replied. "Roberts has leverage over Bartowski." Roan looked up at her. "She has documents that show the little girl is not his daughter."

"Come on," Roan said, and hurried to the office. "Where is Bartowski and Walker?"

"They both took a personal day today," the office coordinator replied.

"Where could they be?" Roan asked. "I have to go after them."

Carina put a hand on his chest. "No. They don't know we're in play. Let's send someone who can help us that Jill would never expect."

"Larkin," Roan said. "What have I gotten myself into, and what have we done?"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I've used Mojitos before, but writing drunk Sarah…fun. Wow…there was an actual story in this fic…I know…weird, right? Reviews are wonderful, but not as wonderful as you readers.

David


	14. Ch 14, Is This Too Soon?

A/N: Gadzooks! Jill is being evil, Chuck is building something, Chuck, Sarah, and Sam are not at school. Will there be gunplay, speeding cars, explosions? (Checks notes.) No. (I mean it's me, I know I don't do that well.) THERE'S A PLOT? WTH?! What in the world will happen next? Oh…this is the part I'm supposed to tell you, right? Muh bad. Ch 14, Is This Too Soon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"I don't know about this, Chuck," Sarah said softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I said at your speed, whatever you want," Chuck told her, giving her a soft smile. She felt a small hand slip into hers, and looked down at Sam.

"Ma'am, we really need to…" the attendant quit talking after Sarah gave him a look. "Take all the time you need, but we do have others that are ready."

"I understand," Sarah said, stepping to the side. She looked at Chuck. "I need to do this. I said I was a part of your world, and I need to do this. We need to do this…as a family."

Chuck and Sam had the same matching grins on their faces. "Sarah, you take all the time you need. We have forever."

"Yeah, but I'm greedy. I've put off too much of my life for the greater good, or because I was scared to face something," Sarah replied, taking a deep breath.

"We're here, Miss Sarah," Sam said softly.

Sarah looked down at the little girl and crouched down in front of her. She straightened the collar of Sam's shirt, and smoothed out the little girl's hair. Why was she always so tactile around these two Bartowskis? She took Sam's hands into hers, and looked her straight in the eye. "Hey, how about when we're not in school, you just call me Sarah, okay?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm," Sarah replied with a smile. Sam threw her arms around Sarah's neck. When they broke the hug, Sarah took her hands again. "Think I can do this?"

"Absolutely," Sam replied, making the them both laugh.

Sarah stood, looked at Chuck, and nodded. "Okay," she said softly. They got on the boat together.

"Sarah, if you're gonna do this, you have to sing," Chuck said, a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

Sarah huffed. "Finnnnnnne." She cleared her throat. "It's a small world, after all…."

The three road the ride and spent the rest of the day at Disney, all three realizing how much they were becoming a part of the other's life.

}o{

"Thanks for a great day, Chuck," Sarah said when they returned to his home that evening. She looked at Sam. "Remember, you can't tell anyone what we did today."

"I know," Sam replied. "I just wish I could hug you at school."

"Well, you can, just when others aren't around, okay?" Sam hugged Sarah.

"Hey, Pumpkin, can you give Sarah and I a minute?" Chuck asked, nervously.

"Sure, but I've seen you two kiss before," Sam replied, shrugging as she went into the house.

"What's up?" Sarah asked, smirking.

"Stay," he said softly. Her eyes widened. "I mean…unless…that is….you know what? I put my foot in my mouth, please ignore-" That's where he stopped talking because Sarah was kissing him.

"What about Sam?" she asked, as she pulled back.

"Pretty sure she's okay with it," Chuck replied. "In fact, you can sleep in her bed if you'd like, or I can sleep on the couch, I just like you here in the mornings."

"What if I want to sleep with you?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I am good with that," he replied a slow smile covering his face.

"Are you? Are you really?"

"Woman, tease me all you want, but we both know if I hit you with the full Bartowski experience, you are putty in my hands."

Sarah pulled out her keys, hit a button, and her trunk popped up. She walked over to the trunk and grabbed her bag. Shutting the trunk, she walked back to Chuck, and stopped right in front of him.

"I double. Dog. Dare you." With that she went inside the house. "Sam, can I stay here tonight?" Chuck thought he heard Sarah ask. He wasn't sure. His brain was rebooting again.

}o{

Sam sighed contently. She was snuggled into Sarah, who was snuggled into Chuck, who had a dopey, dreamy look on his face. "I love Mary Poppins," Sam said softly.

"It just makes your heart happy," Chuck agreed. Chuck looked over at Sarah, who had tears running down her face. "Sarah?!"

"I'm okay, it's just…she never forgot them, you know," Sarah began. "She came back for them. They thought that she came back for their kids, but she came back for them and…." Sam crashed into her, hugging her. Sarah and Sam cried as Chuck hugged them both from behind.

"Love you, Sarah," Sam said softly.

"Love you, Sam," Sarah replied, kissing her on the head.

"I love you, Sarah," Chuck whispered into her ear. Sarah's eyes grew big and she spun looking at him. "It's not part of the dare, I swear. I know, it's a lot, and I was scared to say anything, but it's how I feel. And just maybe, it's what you need to hear." She stared at him. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"No," she replied, her eyes dancing. "No, you didn't." Chuck gulped. He had a feeling tonight just changed his life.

}o{

Chuck was sitting up, the covers over his feet, nervous. Sarah walked out of the bathroom in shorts and one of his tee shirts. She stopped and took him in. "Trying to seduce me, Bartowski? The curls everywhere, the Atari tee shirt, those… _pajama_ pants," she said, with a hint of something in her voice. She gave him a wink. A slow grin was covering his face. "Taking me up on the dare?"

"Sarah, I'm not even trying…like I said, putty in my hands," he replied. She put a knee on the bed and began to crawl toward him, a smirk on her face. His eyes grew wide. "Uh…Sarah, uh…"

"Chuck, we can do this dance as long as you want, but there's something you should really know about me."

"You don't like chocolate almond milk?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Never tried it. There IS something else I've never tried that I really…. _really_ ….want to." Chuck gulped.

"Watching all of the Star Wars movies and cartoons in canonical order?" he asked.

"With you," she nearly purred, her hand making it to the far side of him. His head whipped over to look at it,wide-eyed, then back to her with a whiplash-inducing jerk.

"Twilight Zone marathon… we do that every Christmas, you know."

"Am I invited?" she asked, pulling her leg over him, effectively straddling him.

"YEP!"

"Good," she said, taking his face into her hands. "Figure it out yet?"

"I'm really not sure," he sputtered, feeling his brain rebooting over and over and over and over….

"You," she said huskily.

"Maybe I'm the putty," he blurted out.

"I don't think so," she replied, then an eyebrow arched. Her face turned to absolute anger and she leaned forward, her lips by his ear. "Stay absolutely still and trust me. Whimper if you understand." He whimpered. "Good job, now you won't get your stick pulled."

"What if I want it pulled," he muttered.

"Okay, we are definitely having a conversation as soon as I deal with this," she whispered, and then she sat up. "BRYCE THERE HAD BEST BE A DAMN GOOD REASON YOU ARE IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Jill is creating papers to show I'm the father of Sam and not Chuck," Bryce replied from around the doorway.

"That's a damn good reason," she said, vaulting off the bed. She turned to Chuck.

"I'm gonna need a minute," he said, looking like the world had crashed around him.

"Hey, over my dead body does she get her, okay?" Chuck nodded, and began to get out of bed. "Sweetie…you still need a minute." Chuck crawled back into bed, red-faced.

}o{

Half an hour later the entire team was assembled in Casey's bedroom, with King and Beckman on the monitor. "Cozy isn't it," Chuck commented. Sarah was in front of him, her back to his front. She wiggled her backside, and Chuck's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Ummhmm," she replied.

"Children," Casey growled. Turning to the screen, he asked "What are we waiting on, General?"

Beckman started to answer when the screen went to thirds and Roan, Carina, and Cole appeared. "Oooo," Chuck said, excited. "I get it." Everyone turned to look at him, but he looked at Sarah, who had an amused smile on her face. "It's like the comic books, where all the good guys misunderstood things, and now are coming together to form a team-up and stop the bad guy."

"I mean, he's right," Bryce admitted.

Sarah shook her head, still looking at him. "You're adorable," she said softly and turned back to the monitor.

"Christ," Carina barked out, laughing. "She's gonna devour him like a starving man devours a steak." Chuck turned red.

"If we could focus," Beckman said, her face tight.

"Yes, let's be professional about things," Roan said, giving Carina a look.

"It would be nice if you did sometime soon, Roan," Beckman snarked. King's eyebrows went up. Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"I don't understand," Chuck said. Every eye turned on him. "You two obviously care about each other so why not just apologize and be happy?"

"It's complicated," Beckman replied, and then realized what she had done.

"Christ, he's Bartowskified the General," Casey muttered.

"No, it's not, you're both too stubborn and prideful," Chuck retorted. Sarah was clenching her jaw like she was fighting something. "Just be honest, I know life is scary. Alone you two are good, but I have to believe together you two are unbelievable."

"We were pretty amazing," Roan admitted.

"Yes, we were," Beckman added, her eyes glistening.

"Uh, we kind'a need to talk about the problem," King said, hating to interrupt but knowing if he didn't this could go awhile.

"Simple, I kill her," Casey said. "She hurt Sam, and now she's really trying to hurt Sam."

"Casey, let's table that," Chuck said. "There has to be another way."

"Chuck, she wants the Intersect," Bryce explained. "She has paperwork showing you're not the dad that she's going to show a judge and get Sam removed from your custody."

"That won't hold up long," Chuck replied, trying to understand what she could gain.

"It would hold up long enough to hurt the two of you," Bryce said gently.

"So what she wants is the Intersect," Chuck verified. Bryce nodded. "But who does she have that can run it?"

"She doesn't, she wants you to do it." Chuck began to smile. "What am I missing?"

"She wants to know what's in the different agencies and erase it, doesn't she?" Chuck asked. Bryce nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. Problem solved." Everyone stared at Chuck in shock, except Sarah.

"You sexy genius, you," Sarah said softly. She turned to everyone else. "Don't you get it? What we need from Jill is on her computers. Chuck loads the "Intersect" onto her computer and then he gets the incriminating info we need to put her behind bars."

"How?" Carina asked.

"Bartowski can hack into anything," Casey explained. "He will have to "hack" into the different agencies systems and while he's doing that he can get into Roberts Pharmaceuticals."

"What if the info isn't there?" Carina asked.

"Oh, it's there," Bryce confirmed.

"Good," Beckman began. "Now here's-"

"General, I think we all need a good night's sleep and we talk about this tomorrow," Sarah interrupted.

Beckman stared at Sarah for a second. "Sleep my ass," she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Oh look, the plot is still wandering around! Someone catch it! Next time, does Sarah get interrupted again? Does Chuck find the info he needs to get Jill arrested? Does Sarah murder anyone who interrupts them? Does anyone get hurt…other than those that interrupt Sarah? All these questions may or may not be answered. Reviews always appreciated.

EDC


	15. Ch 15, Point of No Return

A/N: When is the last time this one was updated?! MAY! A month! I let this sit for a month!? I'm sorry, probably not as sorry as Chuck and Sarah…..*crickets* Yeah, so, I really really really don't like Jill in this, and she kinda messes with my flow…so I'm gonna allude to what happened without spelling it out, I mean you guys know, it's me. Ch 15, Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Chuck asked, rubbing his hands on his pants, sweat covering his palms.

"Yeah," she said a little breathlessly.

"Okay," he replied. "This may hurt a little."

"Just do it, okay?" She stared into his eyes, and winced.

"Sorry," Chuck muttered. "That's it."

"That was quick, and relatively painless," Sarah admitted taking a deep breath.

He moved her hair out of her face. "I'm still not sure how you managed to end up in the cactus, and got those needles in your head."

"Because of that bitch, Jill Roberts," Sarah growled. "At least she's in jail."

"Hey, I was thinking… you wanna move in with me and Sam?" Chuck asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask," she admitted.

}o{

 _Earlier_

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked, as she headed to the kitchen.

"Making breakfast," she replied, shrugging. "Today's going to be a long day, and I need your mind sharp."

"It's one AM!" Chuck pointed out.

"Listen, we both know if we go in that bedroom, no one is sleeping, and for the record, I am glad we're both on the same page with that."

"Wait, to clarify, you are on the same page regarding you and I being in the same room and not sleeping?"

"Do I need to spell this out for you?" Sarah asked, with a VERY pointed look. Chuck shook his head no. "We are taking out Jill Roberts today, because she is never threatening you or Sam again." Chuck cocked his head to the side and watched her. "Fine, Sam first, then you. Sorry, I've come to think thoughts about that kid in ways I probably shouldn't."

"For the record, I'm okay with that. In fact, I'm glad," Chuck replied before his mouth slammed shut. Sarah stared at him. "We should not go back into that bedroom."

"Right, but not for the reasons you think," Sarah said, an eyebrow arched.

"I mean it's been a while, but I think I remember the concept. I may need lessons to bring me up to snuff," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"You have a kid, you know what to do," Sarah retorted.

Chuck took a step closer to her. "Yeah," he replied softly. "But, I don't know what _you_ like, what _you_ enjoy, what makes _you_ -" there was a loud knock on the door.

"I swear we are going to finish this conversation," she growled, and stalked off for the door.

"I believe you," Chuck said, swallowing thickly. "Trust me, I believe you."

Sarah opened the door, saw who it was, and slammed it back. Chuck walked into the living room. "It was no one," Sarah said, her arms crossed, almost daring him to contradict her.

"You do know I can see a head in the top of that glass?" Chuck asked, being very, very brave. Sarah glared at him, reached over, and never changing her expression, opened the door.

"About time," Carina began.

"You were right, I'm sorry," Chuck apologized.

Sarah smiled at him. "Have I mentioned I like you?"

"Yeah, but I never mind hearing it," Chuck replied.

"Christ," Carina muttered. "Look I'm here to apologize, and to stop Casey from screwing up." Sarah turned to Carina. They exchanged a look and Sarah sighed.

"I've been avoiding it," Sarah admitted.

"Avoiding what?" Chuck asked.

"Casey is going to try and kill Jill," Sarah explained.

"WHAT?! He can't!" Chuck ran over and grabbed his keys and headed toward the door. Sarah grabbed him. "Sarah, she's Sam's mother."

"Damn it," Carina hissed. Chuck and Sarah both looked at her. "I didn't believe you were really that good of a guy."

"Do you know when you sent Cole to my apartment, I grabbed my hair, I was so angry at you. I began to scream and throw things," Sarah said, staring at Carina. Chuck stepped away. He felt like there was more to this than just what he knew… like this was some sort of thing between them that had existed for years. "I was so angry you thought I would give him up, for… what? A piece of ass?"

"He does have a nice ass," Chuck said softly. Sarah snorted and even Carina closed her eyes and laughed. "Maybe Carina doesn't know you, because you never let her," Chuck offered. Sarah spun to him, surprised. "Sarah, be honest… have you ever let anyone really know who you are?"

"She has one guy, Chuckles," Carina said. "You."

}o{

Chuck brought Sarah an ice pack, and gently applied it to her face. "I did love the look on her face when she realized her entire database had been transferred to the CIA," Chuck said, grinning, as he lightly pressed the pack against the bruise on Sarah's face. "Thanks for saving me."

"She tried to hit you in the face with a cactus," Sarah said, shaking her head. Chuck made a preemptive noise, and she quit, knowing it was messing up his attempt to doctor her. "Wow, someone is determined to take care of me." The door opened.

"DAD! SARAH!" Sam yelled as she came running inside. "Uncle Devon said to make sure your pants are on."

Chuck turned red. "Give us a second," Sarah yelled, making Chuck turn red. She grinned at him. "What? I'm moving in." It was then Chuck remembered who he had Sam stay with while the operation was going down. His eyes widened, and his worst fears came true.

"You're WHAT?!" she heard the female voice ask, and all color drained from Chuck's face.

"ELLIE, SHE'S INJURED! ELLIE!" The squeal rattled all the windows.

}o{

"He uses nut milk, Devon… tell me that's not medically acceptable," Casey groused a little while later.

"If Sam is having lactose issues, as long as she's getting her protein…" he trailed off, and shrugged.

"What do you know anyway," Casey said, shaking his head. Ellie laughed. This had been at least the tenth time she had heard some version of this. "So, my one concern, is Sam safe?"

Sarah pulled the girl up on her lap, and wrapped her arms around her. "Jill is going to lose all rights to Sam, and she is going to prison for a long, long time."

"Did she really try to hit my daddy in the face with a cactus?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she was really angry. And that was the closest thing to grab," Sarah explained.

Sam thought for a second, and shook her head. "She needs her stick pulled."

"I agree," Sarah replied. "Hey, is it okay if I live here with you and your dad?"

"Do I have to call you mom?" Sam asked.

"Honey, your dad and I aren't married," Sarah replied, giving Chuck a significant look.

"Would you want to marry a guy who's about to be unemployed?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"You still have the NSA project, Bartowski," Casey reminded him. Chuck shook his head. "It's done." Chuck nodded.

"Why would you be unemployed?" Ellie asked, confused.

"I only had a job so Roan could keep an eye on me, and now…" Chuck shrugged. Sarah and Casey shared a look. "Wait….is there something I don't know?"

"Yeah, that you need a job for me to marry you," Sarah replied, an eyebrow arched in his direction.

"You may get your stick pulled," Sam said, innocently. The choking noise Sarah and Chuck made was not quite so innocent.

}o{

Everyone had left. Sam was in bed, and Chuck and Sarah walked to his bedroom, stopping before they came to the doorway.

"We build this up too much more, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to meet your expectations," Chuck admitted, his head hung.

"I just want someone to love me, for me," she said, turning to him, slipping her arms around him. "I want someone that I can trust, that I give my heart to." Chuck looked up into her eyes. "That's you. I love you, Chuck. I love you, and it scares me and excites me, and yes… if you asked, I'd spend the rest of my life here with you."

"Do I need to take tomorrow off, to help you move?"

"No," Sarah replied. "But you might need to take tomorrow off to recover."

"Oh, boy," he choked out.

}o{

"What did you do?" Sam asked him that afternoon, when it was just the two of them back home.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, confused

Sam's voice was plaintive, and soft. "I thought Sarah was coming to live with us, I thought…I thought…" she hung her head. "I thought I was finally getting a mommy." Chuck walked over and scooped the little girl up, holding her.

"She's getting her stuff, baby, she _is_ going to live with us," Chuck began.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked, dropping her bags and walking into the kitchen, taking Sam from Chuck. "Why did you make her cry?"

"Oh, brother," Chuck said looking up at the ceiling. "She's upset because she thought you were the one she got to call mommy someday," Chuck replied. He walked out of the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

"He's upset," Sam said.

"Yeah, he's been pushed and pulled by us both a bit," Sarah said. Sam looked at Sarah as Sarah tucked a lock of Sam's hair behind the little girl's ear. "You can't do it at school."

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Call me mommy."

The shriek made Chuck trip from surprise.

}o{

"Roan staying on as principal," Chuck said out loud in wonder, lying in bed. "I mean… wow!"

"Diane retiring and joining him out here," Sarah added, sliding into bed beside him. "When do you want to tell Ellie that we're engaged?"

"I figure we should just tell Sam, and then send her to Ellie's for the weekend," Chuck replied, shrugging, making Sarah laugh. "We'll hear the shrieks from here." Chuck rolled to face her, and she pulled him close. "I guess I have to tell Casey."

"Yeah, I'm afraid you two have to quit being so tall together."

"What does that even mean?"

"You think I know?"

Chuck lay there quietly for a second. "You really didn't like me when we first met, did you?"

She twisted her lips, and then grinned at him. "You reminded me of someone… my dad, and not in a good way."

"Ah," he said, letting it go. There would be a time for all of that, later. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"For accepting that you love me," Chuck replied, with his own smirk.

She shook her head. "Great, went and fell in love with a smirker."

"That likes chocolate nut milk," Chuck replied.

"That may be a deal breaker," Sarah began, but Chuck was already giving her the puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, fine!" She pulled him in close for a kiss.

"Hey," Chuck said, just before they kissed. "Will there be any stick pulling tonight?" Sarah threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what else to do with this one. If I didn't have as many others ongoing, I might try and figure out something else. The funny thing was this one was supposed to sit in my 'to be written later' file (you guys ought to see what all is in that one!) and I published a chapter or two and the demand became nuts to see this one. I love this, but I've got to have something for them to do, that I can see the purpose of doing. That's the hard thing when writers end their story, they sometimes can't see what fans can. Thanks for reading. Reviews, PMs, anything, they're always welcomed.


End file.
